Bleach:Darkside
by Dr.Doom23
Summary: In the depths of Hueco Mundo rises powers beyond understanding as the true lord of the realm, the god of evil arises
1. Chapter 1

Bleach Dark side Chapter 1: The True God, The Dark God

(I am power unlike any you have ever known: absolute, infinite, and unrelenting )

Under the endless night in the reverse moon of Hueco Mundo a tunnel of rippling circles of light appeared the four looked down at Las Noches they looked at the absolute blasphemy ,the ultimate sin against their God they have waited to long now was the time to unseal their god ,now was the time to take back what was there's.

He looked down at Las Noches with the four rings in hand he was ready to tear it down He looked towards the man to his left he put his hands together and spoke the words that would break the spell binding their god to the realm that he was contained in.

Veni, veni, veni nostrum acerbus deus

Constupro nos itaque affligo nostri animus

Demonstro nobis bicallis gratia abyssus

Ferum terribile, terribile fatum Ferum terribile fatum

Orior,prosterno,imperium

Veni, veni, venias,acerbus deus

Sparsi saevam iram et dolorem

Nostrum Omni potentas dei potestatum invoco

Ortus quod dominatus

Then Las Noches started to tremble the middle of it started to crumble a Mayan like golden pyramid started to rise out of the hole.

He then threw three rings down on the sand floors as horses started to rip there way through the sand the first horse was red then a black horse appeared as a white one they rode as their masters started to form on them. He threw down the final ring and the rider on the red horse grabbed it the fourth horseman needed his ring back. Then there were explosions around the surrounding area but not from any weapon it came from the realm itself. The fire that formed the world's core finally was able to once again burn forever in the fire pits then large dark shadows started to pour through their God was returning. the one that made recited the spell already went to get his father.

* * *

The front doors of Las Noches busted open to reveal a man in a light purple robe with a Basilisk imaged armor, his face was covered in shadow as he had a long hood on,he was wearing clawed gauntlets, an arrancar ran to him in attack as ordered by Aizen due to the recent event but by an invisible force he threw him threw a wall. He continued to walk he wanted to see his God.

"more annoying arrancar to deal with"

Before a Exequias could even strike a blow all it took was a switch of hand an it's neck was broken. He continued to walking, nothing was going to stop him.

Then another Exequias appeared

"Hmmm. . .didn't I just kill you. .."

Then he used sonido to attack the hooded figure but then was pinned to the wall.

"Do you really have to keep attacking me it's ridiculous"

There was nothing holding the Exequias yet he was held against the wall

"Now look at you . . .what shall I do with you"

He thought it over snapped his fingers and watched the Arrancar obliterate into a bloody mess. Findor Carias quickly went down to see what was going on.

The robed man was joined by a man on a red horse he had a red pheasant-tailed headpiece with red Japanese armor with black clothing underneath, He was handing him a ring.

"I believe that we have an eavesdropper"

The horseman pulled out a halberd and before Findor could do any thing he was speared through the head.

"Please continue your ride the parademons are coming"

The man nodded and got back on his horse and road off. He looked at the black ring with a white stone having a black symbol on it he had to give it to the horseman that it belonged to.

"Baraggan here I come"

Another tunnel of rippling circles of light appeared, he was in front of Barragan and his Fracción

"Who dares. . ." Baraggan was about to say but then looked at the robed man and started to remember who he was

"D-D-Desaad"

"The Blackest Night falls from the skies, The darkness grows as all light dies, We crave your heart and your demise"

He pulled out the ring Baraggan seemed hypnotized by the ring

"By my black hand the dead shall rise" Barragan said as he went to reach for the ring.

"Don't touch it my king" Gigo said but it was to late Barragan took hold of the ring then he convulsed and fell to his knees, he then had a coughing fit as black rings started to pour out of his mouth

"Now Rise Nekron RISE!"

Barragan got to his feet black energy developed him and turned him into something new.

Desaad decided to keep moving as he still needed to visit his God besides he heard the sound of horses coming and knew that nekron's siblings would be here.

The black energy started to dissipate

"Get me my axe Redder" He spoke but his voice once large and filled with command was now sounding like a low rasping whisper Redder didn't know what to think about what was going on but decided it would be better to do as told.

The hand that grabbed it was pale almost sickly, his fraccion noticed that he became taller almost 7 feet tall he was in a black robe with a large white belt on that looked like a symbol,pitch-black tattered fur collar around his neck area and the fringes of his robe his crown fragment was gone, he looked slightly younger but looked the same without the mustache. His face was still lined by large scars in the left side of his chin and across his right eye His weapon started to change, the hilt became a long handle that he used both hands to hold, one half of the two sided ax became a long blade while the other half stayed an ax, the middle of the of it had a metal lantern like design while in the middle of the lantern was in a symbol it was four white lines on top of a upside down triangle. The ring he had was on the left hand ring finger.

"My King. . . Baraggan. . .are you alright" Poww asked

"Baraggan who is that. . .I am . . .I am"

"What are you talking about. . .my king are you okay. . .Baraggan" Charlotte asked he was quite concerned , he thought that his king was losing his mind

"My name is not Baraggan. . .my name is . . .Death. . .my name is . . .Nekron and the end is here"

He swung his scythe at them.

* * *

Desaad loved the feel of his hand threw sun sun's chest the blood gushing was testament to how well he was doing in the service of his god then Apache attacked but with the quick flick of his hand she was thrown to the wall.

"Good try. . . very good but sadly for you, you can't past go or collect two hundred dollars"

He smiled at what he said then he put his hand into his sleeve and brought out a sword with a black nylon cord wrapped handle. The half moon hand guard and piercing double edge back blade combined with a sleek hook main blade. . .Desaad loved his zanpaktou.

"Now your going to spill your guts and tell me everything you know about Sosuke Aizen or I will spill your guts physically then metaphorically and slowly but surely you can watch your own guts spill out,hows that sound?"

She spit in his face, he then became very angry and thrust the blade in her stomach and hooked her as he lifted her (Get it hook blade, hooked get it get it no well just keep reading) this made him happy as he was now staring up at her with her blood flowing down on his sword, the torture his favorite past time was going to begin he stared at her, she saw that the man in the robe's eyes were milky white with a black pupils, then he smiled with a horrible grin.

* * *

The horsemen were drawing nearer as the sounds of battle were ahead of them then at the dark shadows started rising with ashy, tar-like substance revealing heavily armored nine foot tall muscular humanoids that had jackal head looking helmets, some wielding double bladed swords others with double bladed spears and many had different swords too many to list, the Parademons. Then he appeared the son of a God his name was Kalibak he wore no shirt but had the white hakama with long black boots tied together with black rope, he had a hollow hole where his heart was suppose to be but around it was a black tattoo that had circled around the hole with eight curve lines that split at the end and wore purple prayer beads . He also had long black hair with a hollow mask fragment that cover the top of his face except the nose and bottom jaw. (Think Darth Nihilus) His eyes were pure black with lust red irises,He wasn't alone.

In a long black leather trench coat with 16 white lines on it 8 were on the part of the coat on the rib cage the other 8 were on the shoulders he had a gray chest plate that had a red jewel on the center he had long blond hair with some hints of brown, he had a hollow fragment over his left eye it seemed to be once the mask of a dragon as there was pointed horns curving backward through his head and small pointed teeth at the bottom, His right eye was steel blue while the hollow eye was all black except the iris was dark red and was slit. He had black hakama with white dragon designs on both sides with long greaves that had spikes and clawed toes.

"The invasion is ready Kalibak"

"Then let us crush our enemies Grayven"

* * *

Music to his ears was the screaming of the arrancar as he tortured her, she at first was resistant but a little hemorrhage here and slice and stab there and she was going to break like a horse she was going to break. She was bleeding out of her ears, nose ,and mouth her arm was cut he cut her stomach open a little and decided to pluck and cut with her innards. She couldn't take the pain but she wouldn't tell him anything about Aizen, at first, he merely smiled

"You think that your frustrating me well actually I'm enjoying having your company, your the one letting this continue so lets keep this a goin"

He lifted his hand which made her rise then he started to close his palm into a fist and she felt pressure on her head and chest as thought both were going to crush inward. It was too painful she started to scream and then she heard something that she never wanted to hear again, his laugh it started out like a wheeze but became maniacal.

"I'm sorry (another fit of laughter) I'm sorry I know this a very painful experience for you but are you serious? You could of told me a little and I still would of let you go" He laughed again the let her drop, his sword caught her by her ribs that earn a murmur and a yelp.

"Now there idiotic one I'm going to ask you one more time to tell me everything that you know about your supposed leader or if you want you could start to lose fingers maybe ears hell maybe I can throw in removing your nose and eyes for free now what would you prefer" He white eyes stared her down

"Get away from her" Harribel appeared and blasted back Desaad .she took the sword out of apache and was ready to fight the hooded stranger.

* * *

Ichigo was in the castle having already defeated Dordonii and was on his way find Orihime but then the ground started to rumble. He thought it was another trap but then he heard the sound of foot steps

Ichigo turned around ready to fight as he turned around what was coming but then he felt that someone was behind him he turned around it was a tall man in black armor with white linings he had a black sarong with blades sewn into the lining he had black eyes with silver irises he had silver hair that was short and slicked back except two strands of hair on each half of his face. He started at him intensely for two seconds then turned around to walk to the end of the hallway there was light at the end of it.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked

The man stopped walking "Steppenwolf"

Then he put his hand on his zanpaktou the grip is accented by the cast metal pommel and skeleton guard with black wrapping. the blade showed a smooth amber red color as he touched the wall with the blade.

"Reise Reise speer dunkelheit In die Seele"

Then the walls where Ichigo was standing had large blades sprout out from the wall. He was moving quick to avoid the blades. The more he got closer to Steppenwolf though the more blades would come out and they would only come out faster.

* * *

They avoided the scythe attacks but their former ruler now calling his self Nekron, they pleaded and demanded why he did this he said nothing and continued swinging but when the scythe blade came close to Gigo's head he stopped.

"i wanted to test your loyalty to me"

"We would never betray you despite your new look our lord"Charlotte said

"I am no longer your king for there is a true king a true god that I have forgotten and must atone for by serving him once more as soon will you all" he stared at his fraccion

Then there were the sounds of horses as three men appeared on different colored horses behind the one in the red and black armor looked at Nekron

"With blood and rage of crimson red, Ripped from a corpse so freshly dead,Together with our hellish hate" Nekron said

"We'll burn you all-That is your fate!" the red rider said. He pulled out a double sided ji halberd out the handle was black while the blades were blood red. He showed his ring on the middle finger which was gold red with a red ruby that had a circle that had a line on each side that horns near the end of the lint it was a black color.

"Atrocitus" Nekron said in a nostalgic manner

Then on a black horse was a man the look more slender slightly sleek wearing what seemed to be silver knight armor he had bleach blond slicked back hair with slightly tanned skin with green blue eyes

"This power is mine, this is my light. Be it in bright of day, or black of night. I lay claim to all that falls within my sight_._ "Nekron said and slighly smiled

"To take what I want, that is my right!" The black rider spoke as he pulled out a naginata that was white with a white blade with black edges. His ring was also on his middle finger it was white with a onyx gem that had a white circle with two white lines at the bottom and white lines an the top but at the very top was a white V.

This made Nekron laugh "Larfleeze"

he turned to the rider on the white horse he was in light, golden colored armor with purple robes underneath it and a black cape he had gray,long,spiky hair and yellow irises.

"In blackest day, in brightest night, Beware your fears made into light Let those who try to stop what's right" Nekron was happy to see his siblings with him

"Burn like my power... Parallax's might! "He then pulled out a double edge spear both sides had a crescent blade it was all solid gold. His ring was on the ring finger it was a gold ring with yellow emerald it had a dark green circle with a handle line on the top and on the bottom was two lines that went down the curved upward to the handle then curve away from the handle.

Th stood next to each other as the demonic Parademons started to pour through Las Noches like a flood or plague.. The Four Horsemen were together and riding again.

* * *

Desaad wasn't happy to lose his plaything but now wasn't the time to cry or whine about he merely made his weapon appear in his hand and was going to attack but was stopped

"No time. . .our God is almost here"

It was a woman with long white hair and ice blues eyes and black lipstick, she had a silver hakama with armored plates dangling like a skirt with long black gloves and long black shoes with black and white sleeveless top with a long skirt and a short black under skirt

"Goodness. . .Sentakusha "

"Let us go to the dread lord"

he looked back at Harribel and the injured Apache

"Guess you'll have to wait for your turn to play later" He said looking at Harribel then they were both gone.

Steppenwolf decided to test the soul reaper's abilities while getting to the temple the blades stop sprouting as they reach the end of the tunnel outside of it was a large pyramid.

"If you want a fight then fight me if you can"

Ichigo swing at the armored man but his sword stopped when it almost hit Nel's face, Steppenwolf had grabbed her when the boy was turned around and decided to see if the boy would take the opportunity to strike he wouldn't

"You should always use your time to strike" He put the blade to Nel's neck

"Put her down and fight me like a man You bastard"

"You think I'm a monster but I am not a monster" He threw her to the side then went up the temple stairs but Ichigo was in pursuit. Not before looking at Nel, who was knocked out by the sudden collision the white marble wall. "She'll be better off here" Ichigo thought sadly briefly before running towards the direction of the man named Steppenwolf and kick his ass.

"Reise Reise Öffnen Sie den Weg ins Nichts" He lifted his hand and a circle of energy appeared around his hand and then blasted outward in waves knocking Ichigo back but before he could hit. The ground Steppenwolf grabbed him and teleported him to the top of the pyramid

Then there was more shifting and shaking as the moon overhead started to crack and break like a mirror . Ichigo started to get up he looked up and saw thousands of hollows from regular to adjuchas looking up at the breaking moon then Ichigo looked up as it shattered. In the black hole that was the moon was a glowing symbol surrounded by three red orbs then a large black blast shot down on to the top of the pyramid followed by a small explosion.

He was knelling on the floor but he slowly rose to his feet his back was in front of Ichigo, He had long black hair with stone colored skin with a black and midnight blue short robe that is tied with a sash with dark blue boots he had fingerless gauntlets that had the symbol omega on them. He then looked over his shoulder and noticed part of his Elite along with a soul reaper was behind. He then turned around, a red sun replaced the broken moon with the sky turning purple and red. He had long black hair flowing down his back and a mask that covered the being's whole head , with the base of the forehead started with a wide spike that grew more thin as it raised above the head. And a set of four shorter spikes on both sides of his head with sharp pointed extensions on both sides of the cheeks. His mouth was clouded with a shroud of darkness, the most notable feature on his face was the red misty haze that were its eyes.

He looked at Ichigo with the red eyes as though he was silently bestowing judgment then he held his hand out as dark energy appeared and turned into a sword it was 50" steel gray blade with pure ebony handle he pointed the blade at Ichigo.

He was going to kill him.


	2. Chapter 2

Bleach:Dark side: Chapter 2: Alpha & Omega

(I am the Alpha and Omega, the First and the Last )

The supposed god put his sword on his left hand and then walked slowly towards Ichigo . He didn't understand what was going on as the powerful hollow made his way towards him. Ichigo raised his own weapon knowing that this hollow wasn't going to be a friend.

The hollow continued to walk slowly. But the gap became less and less as the hollow took the first strike a simple horizontal strike with his right hand but it was extremely fast and devastating as Ichigo didn't have time to react and was nearly knocked off the pyramid. Before Ichigo could react he somehow got closer and made a vertical slash this time Ichigo rolled to the side.

Then the hollow spoke "Impressive. . ."

"Who or what are you" Ichigo whispered after regaining his footing.

"So many questions... One answer shall serve for all. I am fear itself - the terror hidden in your darkest dreams_._ "

Then he put his weapon back in his left hand and walked forward again Ichigo was prepared this time as he yelled.

"Getsuga Tensho"

A large blue energy wave shot towards the dark god but all he did was take two fingers and knock it away a poor Gillian got hit.

His right hand's first and middle finger were smoking but otherwise unhurt the same could be said for the pyramid it's self "Foolish soul reaper no matter how strong you think you are you are nothing absolutely nothing but a mere man. And I am a God "

* * *

Harribel wanted to find the man that killed sun-sun and almost destroyed Apache in body and mind but almost as though someone was reading her thoughts.

"Don't fret precious I'm here" Desaad found out that his god was fighting a soul reaper that gave him ample time to fight the espada. He pulled out his hook sword and then proceeded to start the battle by trying to flash step behind her and gorge her eye out with his sword but she turned around and blocked the attack then tried to give one of her own to the side of his face but without much effort blocked then pushed her back.

"Come on you seemed to care so much for my plaything and your supposed vengeance is really lackluster at best"

He raised his hand and the ceiling started to crumble and fall on the espada but it was a mere distraction. As she used sonido to avoid the ruble Desaad appeared in front of her and used his clawed gauntlets to stab through 6 ribs on both sides in rapid succession then open palmed hit her in the broken ribs. Harribel was pushed back then fell to her knees the ribs broke inward as Desaad hoped they would.

"Hear that breaking noise. . .(he started laughing) it's the sound of me winning and the excellent sound of you dieing precious" He looked at her with a slowly creeping smile appeared on his face. She held her hand to her ribs blood started to drool out of her mouth. She couldn't let him win.

* * *

Gatenbainne head rolled off his body as Kalibak finished him off he wasn't even much of a fight with his long broadsword with blade spikes , black leather wrapped grip and blood groove and sleek toothed cross-guard which was more then enough to kill ,then he heard foot steps and got prepared it was muscular and extremely tall man. He was a human and that made Kalibak laugh it was a deep, rough and with hint of a boastfulness.

"Leave just leave I can't even believe you got this far"

Chad didn't and continued walking almost getting ready for a fight. Before he realized it the sword slightly jabbed Chad in the chest. This caused Kalibak to laugh as Chad jumped back his arm turned into the Brazo Derecho del Gigante. He through a fist that struck Kalibak in the face, it would usually knock any hollow or soul reaper back quite far, but it only seemed to make Kalibak stepped back two feet as though he was pushed then he retorted with a back hand slap. This launched Chad to the outside,There used to be a sky dome with a white sky and sun but that was shattered when the dread lord appeared it was the true sky now , the red sun with the purple and red sky with fire pits burning the fire could be seen from where they were. Chad got up ready to fight

"You're Feeling Brave tonight eh so then you think you can fight me then Step Up!"

* * *

Aaroniero was running to his quarters as he avoided A large robed man with a scythe. He looked like Barragan but different younger and deathly pale then his Fraccion appeared and grabbed hold of him, they were different there clothes were pure black with a symbol on the front and there skin were just as pale as there master and any markings they had were red. There eyes were white or in Findor's case glowing silver, Aaroniero diidn't know what was going only that the man in the robe walked towards him. He looked at him and realized it was Barragan.

"Barragan what are you doing "

"You absorbed all those hollows and soul reapers you escaped death. . . You owe me your life. You all do"

Before Aaroniero could do anything he was touched on the head by Nekron.

"The thousands of hollows, humans, and soul reapers that were forced to be slaves to this hollow RISE!"

Black energy surged through him as his body started to quiver his mind started to break his body started to break as hollows and humans started to become undead looking like the fraccion. Aaroniero started to become no more all the souls he absorbed started to pour out. His mind went to oblivion as he became many these many were the first army of Ebano Linterna.

"Precious come ON! You'll have to do better then that to impress me" Desaad said as he blocked a sword slash she tried to make when got up from her knelling position. Desaad was actually surprised from this it looked as though she had some fighting spirit which interested him.

"you'll be surprised what I can do" Harribel spoke

"You just impress me now is all" He said as he prepared for another attack but then he had a dazed look then started muttering to himself.

"Yes my lord. . . of course I will right away. . .(he looked at her) My lord god wants you alive so I'm willing to make a deal"

She didn't say anything so he took that as a sign to continue talking

"I can bring you and your fraccion to tip top shape if you merely give yourself to the Dread lord of Las Noches del Lado Oscuro or you can continue to resist and you can see what your brain looks like splattered on the wall sounds like a pretty fair deal doesn't it precious" he once again had that horrible grin

She continued to be silent.

* * *

Ichigo blocked the next horizontal slash from the God.

"That's enough" The hollow teleported behind Ichigo and delivered a sword slash , knocking him high into the air He teleported in front of him then slashed away at his front hitting him in his chest arms and legs then made a dark orb appear in his hand and pushed it down on Ichigo which caused a small explosion.

* * *

Chad couldn't do anything to the hollow and all, Kalibak was merely playing with the human but despite the game being fun, the fight was already fought and won as Kalibak let Chad hit him with an energy blast to see if it will hurt it did but it was comparable to a slap by a incredibly weak ant.

"To take me out you gotta fight like man(He laughed in his harsh dark way)but you have yet to prove that you can (he laughed again) there is no way in the fiery pits of Hueco Mundo you should be alive. . .let me rectify that mistake"

He used sonido to be in front of chad then stabbed him repeatedly in his powered up arm before Chad could do anything he was slashed across the chest and then hacked at the right shoulder. Chad was defeated in almost no time

"The game is over and I won. . .I always win" He said this and laughed. He threw Chad away as though he was crumpled up paper. He wasn't sure the human was dead but it didn't matter his father ordered that he kill two bigger fish and he intended to do just that, time to restart the age of violence .

* * *

Although watching his God start to destroy the soul reaper was interesting, his God told him to seek out someone. Steppenwolf used the portal to appeared before Szayel.

"Who are you"

"General Verbrennung Steppenwolf. . .(he held out his sword) Reise Reise zeigen das wahre albtraum"

Before Szayel could do anything there was a flash and he saw himself fighting against a soul reaper with red hair Renji was his name ,he knew him from the research from his brother Yylfordt Granz

corpse. Then there was another in glasses shooting what seemed to be energy arrows ,a quincy how interesting. Then he saw his fight with a make up wearing soul reaper. Then he saw the world slow down as a sword pierced his chest killing him.

"This is what you fear. . . the future and I have showed what you fear in hopes that you will want to change your fate"

* * *

He held his hands in a silent prayer to his father his god his name was Grayven. He was ordered to recruit the Espada Zommari but as he walked into his meditation room he already felt like the espada was a fool.

"Séptima Espada Zommari Leroux. . .My lord and master would want to extend a invite to be apart of our God's army"

"No I will not join your supposed god's army I am loyal to Lord Sosuke Aizen"

Grayven looked a little perplexed "You would rather serve a mortal man in instead of the true king. . .the true god of Hueco Mundo . . .of all hollows"

"Your God is false Aizen is true power"

"So you deny your God and you insult me" Grayven looked at him with an angered stare then a small smile started to form.

"Good quite great in fact I was hoping you would reject the offer so that I could kill a fool like you" from his coat he pulled out his zanpaktou, it was a blade with a mirror finish and heavy blood groove. The handle had a heavy black nylon cord wrap with a solid micarta tip and a unique solid oval cast metal guard.

He unsheathed it a little then put it back. Zommari didn't know why until his arm cut off and his side up to his stomach was cut

"Pray to your Aizen for a quick death now because me like the Lord God will not grant such mercy"

Zommari was scared in two seconds he was almost cut down in desperation he released his zanpaktou

"Suppress Brujería" his Zanpakutō levitated in front of him horizontally, . His then twisted until it was perpendicular to the rest of his body and tool a bracing stance. His sword started to bend into the shape of a edged spiral. Then, a thick white smoke emits from the corners of the spiral and covered his body transforming into a thick, white, foamy liquid that mixes with his Spirit Power. His entire body had fifty open eyes, and his legs, along with his lower body are replaced by a pink pumpkin-like (or like a sea urchin) structure surrounded by cyclopean faces that somewhat resemble his own face.

"This is your release form well then fine I will show you mine Embrace why you have fallen Serafín Caído"

He rose from the ground in a spinning motion as dark blue electricity charged around him then clutched his hands together as six large, navy blue wings formed two covered his face, and with two he covering his feet, and with two he flew above Zommari

"Feel the presence of judgment in the Divina Alas de la tragedia"

Zommari couldn't see what Grayven looked like under the wings but he did see a slight rustle in the wings before Grayven disappeared in orb with blue feathers then all around Zommari were blackish purple orbs that suddenly appeared around Zommari and within could be heard the slashing of swords as the orbs started to cut Zommari, his left part of the pumpkin was slashed along with his right shoulder if he wasn't the fastest Espada he'd be dead as he used Gemelos Sonído and started to run away from Grayven.

His winged form appeared in front of Zommari. He still couldn't see beyond the wings except his red hollow eye

"Fuego ardiente de un rayo" large light pored threw the cracks of the wings almost like a flame, blinding Zommari

"The power of heaven and hell are in my fists cero angelical demoníaca" His hands appeared from under the middle set of wings and in his left hand was a white cero with golden outline and his right hand had a black with orange crimson outline.

"The Gods and Demons you fear and worship are as nothing to me! Now DIE!" He blasted the cero's

* * *

The age of violence it's an interesting thing it was that in Kalibak's mind everyone was naturally violent no matter how timid ,passive, pacifistic,or weak they were, everyone had a tendency to be harmful in there own way and not always physically but also mentally and emotionally it was even better when they don't their doing it. Strength was required to do violence and Nnoitra was a good example as Kalibak avoided a blade slash. Then he used sondio to cut behind Nnoitra's knees making him fall to his knees then without warning Kalibak jumped up and kicked forward with both feet in a pedaling motion then his left foot hit Nnoitra directly in the face. It knocked him to the floor then Kalibak's broadsword stabbed into the ground next to Nnoitra's head then he felt pressure on it as Kalibak put his foot on Nnoitra's head.

"You can try and kill me but it will never work. . .understand that violence has it's rewards, be apart of my age of violence and continue what you are doing but with no limits or restrictions"

He took his foot off his head and Nnoitra got to his feet and tried to strike at Kalibak again but his weapon was caught in his hands and then was stabbed in the stomach by Kailbak.

"Otherwise you can be under Aizen's little suck up group and probably die"

Nnoitra looked up at Kalibak..The age of the soul reaper is done and now it's time for them to bleed now The age of violence was going to begin. . .again and nothing was going to stop it.

* * *

Ulquiorra was called into a emergency meeting to confront the new threat he was also ordered to bring the woman a task he didn't particularly like but he wouldn't defy an order but on his way he heard laughter, it was like an chuckle only with an insane edge to it

"Come out now" Ulquiorra said unsheathing his weapon the response was a horrifically insane laugh.

" Ladies and Gentlemen, Hobos and Tramps, Cross-eyed mosquitoes and bowlegged ants. I come before you, to stand before you, to tell you a story I know nothing about. One morning in the middle of the night two dead fellows stood up to fight. They stood back to back, facing each other, drew their swords and shot each other. If you don't believe my lie, it's true, ask the blind lady on the corner, she saw it too"

That was followed by laughter as a man stepped out of the shadows he had a jester like appearance with a white ruffled collar with black and white vest that looked as though it was stitched together by many different fabrics with long coattails and a black and white undershirt underneath with two long sleeves with the left being white and the other side being black and a black cloak with a black and white inner-lining, a white hakama with a dark red sash belt with long black boots that had slightly long rounded tips once again like a jester. He had pale white skin, his lips are outlined in ruby red make up that went from ear to ear, orange hair branching off in different directions, going down his neck and the sides of his face, the remains of his hollow mask was a trio of clumped together claws on the top left of his head with a half jawbone at the left side of his face. His left eye was red and his right was a dark brown that made it almost black with four red lines coming down from them. He had a insane smile on his face then without warning attacked with a double edged katana with hook shaped serrated teeth on its backside. The hand guard is shaped like a pentagram and it has a short black-steel spike that protrudes from the bottom of the hilt. Ulquiorra, he blocked the attack

"Now I bet your thinking who this madman is attacking you well. . " He quickly spinned around trying to slash him in the back Ulquiorra turned around fast enough to once again block it

"I WON"T TELL YOU!" the mad clown yelled then started to smash his sword down on the sword repeatedly until the pressure became too much and made Ulquiorra fall to one knee and before the mad man could cut off his hand he used sonido to move back.

Then the clown looked over at Orihime a frown showed on his face. She started to feel fear she didn't like the way he stared at her then he spoke to her.

"You sanity is basically an act now it's time for you TO DROP THE ACT!" then he fire a small cero in front of her. It made her slightly yelp as she backed up then he was behind her whispering in her ear.

"Run away little girl, run away "

She moved away from him as Ulquiorra moved to attack him but was stopped by his blade

"You're Mad" Ulquiorra said in a emotionless way or at least tried to as there was a hint of anger

"See, the mind is kind of like... a pinata. When it breaks open, there's a lot of surprises inside. Once you get the pinata perspective, you see that losing your mind can be a peak experience"He smiled then laughed.

"Squeal, Scream, Shriek, Howl, or Yell...all of them sound beautiful to me"

The dark god looked down at Ichigo.

"Still alive" Then the god saw something that interested him Ichigo used his hollow mask.

"A hollow mask? " Thought the dark god. "Yet he's a shinigami but also human?"In all his lifetimes, he'd never seen a fusion of any the three species. He didn't have time to ponder on it when Ichigo came with surprising speed and thrust the black blade forward. The dark god merely sidestep the thrust and rammed Ichigo with his elbow. The shinigami was sent sprawling to the white marble floor with a grunt. The dark god flipped his sword downward and thrust sword into the floor, Ichigo had quickly rolled out of the way and shunpo away.

"Show me your strength" The dread lord then took a stance he held his sword over his left shoulder with the blade curving downward. Ichigo felt the blade almost slash his face as the god closed the distance in a fast pace and brought the sword down to his face, he then got back into his sword stance as Ichigo back away to make space between the two. He started to walk forward again but this time it was quicker, Ichigo buckled his legs in preparation of his attack then without warning the god appeared in front of him and a stone hard hand wrapped around the whole of Ichigo's head before, with incredible strength, slammed him head first into the floor he then grabbed him by the throat and lifted him in the air.

"Your determination ends here" He then stabbed Ichigo in the right shoulder

"I will crush your hope( another stab in the left shoulder)I will break your happiness (he stabbed him in the left leg) and I will shatter all your dreams(he stabbed him in the right leg)I am going to foul Paradise beyond repair and turn to waste the shining cities of the Soul Society. . .you asked who I am. . .I am the alpha and omega. . . I am the beginning and the end of all things. I am Darkseid and when I am done, everything that lives shall live only as I wish it to be"

He then shot a spark of energy past Ichigo then let him drop only to hit him in mid air with a slash that made a massive wave of energy from his sword. This knocked him back Ichigo,He then looked back to see a large orb of black energy that has another gray sphere inside it that turns black in the center and has red electricity flowing around it. Ichigo couldn't move his limbs had been stabbed in too well.

"Feel true hollowness then be consumed by true darkness and let it sink into your soul!"

Ichigo could do nothing as he pushed faster into the energy ball then another ripple of light appeared with a hand reaching out of it that grabbed Ichigo before he hit the orb.

Darkseid merely observed as Steppenwolf appeared with Szayel next to him, he saw the far off look in his master's eyes.

"Cousin where is the soul reaper" He spoke as the energy ball dissipated

"My quarry escaped it seems to be because of an old adversary has found out about my. . .return" His sword dissipeared and he put his hands behind his back in military way.

"Since one knows of my return then let us make sure that everyone does"

"Let the worlds howl in despair for I have returned!" this was followed by a large sonic boom as every hollow heard the call

* * *

Arturo looked on at his prison a void with no life or death, light or shadow, no beginning or end then he heard a low humming then a loud booming noise. He turned around and saw nothing

"My little Mantis. . .Arturo it's been a long time"

He recognized the voice of the being and felt rage. He hated that pet name. He wasn't a pet.

"Sentakusha Bachiatari" Arturo spat out in disdain.

"And once you called me granny goodness. . .what an insult but it was flattering and now you want power and got yourself drunk on it now look at you broken, beaten, alone"

"What is your point"

"Arturo The Dark God has arisen"

Arturo looked in surprise and fear he hadn't seen the dread lord in a thousand years and hoped it would stay that way. Then in front of him was Sentakusha.

"I. . .I don't need him I am more powerful then Darkseid and more powerful then you"

"I remember you used to love him like a father**"**

"NOT ANYMORE!" he yelled

"Serve great Darkseid once again and you'll never worry about being in this wretched realm again"

"I will get out on my own. . .like I said I don't need him" He said though some part of him still feared Darkseid and also. . .

"Wear your wings proudly where he leads like before or you'll never rise above this place"

Sentakuska. . .She made sure that he would be afraid of her

"Serve him now or fight for your freedom" she had a sword with black ray skin handle wrapped with white cord, The guard has a wind design with dragon crest on it with a heavy blood groove.

"Die for him, bow down to him - and reward Goodness or die" She would make sure that he would rejoin their cause.


	3. Chapter 3

Bleach:Dark side: Chapter 3:Little Girl Lost

(Tell me what you regard as your greatest strength, so I will know how best to undermine you; tell me of your greatest fear, so I will know which I must force you to face; tell me what you cherish most, so I will know what to take from you; and tell me what you crave, so that I might deny you )

Ulquiorra was having a hard time fighting as his opponents fighting style was completely unorthodox and anytime he'd launch a counterattack he would move in strange ways like bending backward to avoid a head slash. The mad clown looked annoyed every attack he made was also blocked or avoid and resulted in a stalemate then Orhime jumped as a voice was spoken next to her.

"Enjoyin the fight"

"Who are you"

"Sadow de Desaad. . .you know hate breeds strength right"

"I. . .I have no idea what your talking about"

"All this time preaching about how you were going stronger for your friends and allies but I'm betting that was all a lie oh and by the way yessss I can read minds" He twitched his hands and that thrown her to a wall.

He walked closer to her as his clawed gauntlets mad a clanging sound "Compassion, Hope, Faith,Love, all these emotions start as a strength but lead to ruin as it becomes weakness but hatred(He slightly smiled at that word) can and will last forever in a soul and turn into a weapon so I'm goin to ask you once feel the hatred for the Arrancar. . .Feel hatred for your weakness and devout yourself to strength"

"Will just let me mutilate you already so the fun can become better and we can move on!" the clown yelled

The Desaad pulled out a gold red ring. She tried to deny the thoughts of hate but her eyes were fixated on the red jewel as the light of it pulsated and despite her best efforts thoughts started pouring through it was dark ones hated ones. Her jealousy over Rukia, her hatred of being a willing prisoner and finally hating herself for not finding the strength to kiss Ichigo.

"I can't stop laughing!" The clown said in the midst of a laughing fit as a way to taunt to Ulquiorra.

These thoughts became stronger and longer, the hate grew as Desaad moved the ring closer then Ulquiorra moved away far enough from the clown to try an attack but then a man appeared, He had long combed back black hair with silvery blue eyes, he was wearing a long black cloak with green lining that cuts off around his ankles but was open on the legs showing black pants and black, silver-lined, knee-high boots. He moved his body back and with one step in amazing speed brought forth only the first two fingers of both hands on the top and bottom of the hollow hole on Ulquiorra. It pushed him back through the wall then through two other walls.

"Kanto. . .It's been long while hasn't it" Desaad spoke

"Longer then need be"

The mad clown moved towards Ulquiorra with blade in hand ready to kill but then Kanto spoke

"No Godfrey the Lord God wants the fourth alive and not disfigured or having a loss of limb or blood so don't even try to use those as loopholes"

Godfrey looked upset at what Kanto said

"What's the point of returning to the Erinuki if I can't kill or at least cutting him a little"

Kanto pulled a green blade katana with a curve at the area where the blade is connected to the hilt. The guard is black and in the shape of an oval with two rectangular shaped holes on each side.

"Do you want to fight over the order"

Godfrey looked at Kanto and went to a fighting stance. Orihime watch and assumed that a fight was going to happen but then Godfrey sheathed his sword. He looked mostly annoyed with a dash of boredom.

"Fine fine I'll listen just expect a good slash to the back though"

"Just like old times" Kanto said with a slight smirk

"Just like it" Godfrey said with a a smile

Desaad decided to return to what he was doing the red ring reappeared in his hand as he tried to put it on Orihime but then a boom tube appeared Arturo and Sentakuska and a group of women

One had backless black shirt, a short white skirt, red wrist-guards with white wrappings, red baggy pants, and light shoes with long lavender hair and purplish-red eyes.

Next was a woman with short golden blond hair and light blue eyes and a pure white priestess robe slightly modified so she could do hand to hand combat as it had boots that are white with black stripes and black with white stripes arm guards.

she has short light purple hair with silver eyes and wears earrings. She wears a full brown colored business suit with a white shirt and red tie underneath. She also wears brown shoes, and black gloves on both of her hands.

One had long red hair, red eyes. Her clothing consists of a white sleeveless shirt, and black hakama pants. She also sports wrist guards and a purple scarf around her neck,. the right side of her face, covered by her hair

Another had a white jacket top also wears black leather straps around her waist, and a pair of white baggy pants. She has sandy blonde and brown colored eyes

She had tan skin with amber colored eyes. She has long, bushy white hair that she keeps tied up in three ponytails, two that go down her sides and one from the back. wearing thick European-style armor

She has long flowing blond hair and dark gray eyes. long, purple dress with a shoulder-less top, which is laced with a dim gold. Her arms, up to near the shoulder, have the same-fabric armbands that her dress

Another had a black hooded cloak with a black cross pendant under the cloak is a ruby colored top and skirt, as well as red arm coverings,the right eye is a dull green. Her left iris, however, is bright red

another wore a white kimono with a Japanese/Chinese look with a white hakama. Over this she wears a white jacket than reaches her waist. She has a white beret. She has black hair and clear sky blue eyes.

A dark-skinned woman with black hair going to her neck, short and smooth and had a criss-cross design shirt, small plates of steel covering certain areas of her body. A belt goes across her waist, two straps going across the front, the back of the belt appears more sash-like. Her arms are covered in over-sized metal armored sleeves. The glove on the left arm, holds a ring, with bandages going up to the biceps. The metal sabatons on her legs, are hulking and monstrous, held together by belts and straps. Underneath the sabatons, is little, besides a few small bandages going up and down the calves, heels, and up the back of the thighs.

the next female had brown short, bangs hanging around the front and sides of her face with hazel eyes an open Chinese-like top with a black tunic underneath, black jeans, and a lower part of a white Shihakusho with a blue garment with what looks like a pendulum. And she wore boots, and she wears guards on her right hand, and on both of her feet

Then next one had her hair is worn short and green with one long braid covered in cloth with her hair covering her eyes. Dark- green colored jacket with multiple coattails and a purple border which opens up right beneath her chest and green small skirt with purple stockings with black boots

Desaad knew them hell he could list them off Bernadeth de Desaad his sister, Cortador Preciosos (Gilotina),Alianna Hubbard ,Kyuuketsuki Joutei (Bloody Mary) ,Arutemisu (Artemis), Flor Silvestre (Stompa), Malice Vundabar, Muchiuchi Kamui (Lashina), Akousoku Kisaki (speed queen),

Burakkuraito Joshin (Wunda),Pecaminosa Rosa (Sinthia), and finally with a insane smile Demente Enriqueta (Mad Harriet).

"The Gekijou together again" Then Desaad dropped Orihime.

"I think of might of found another to add to the escarlata linterna but since you got here I wonder if you think she is can be apart of Gekijou"

Orihime didn't want to sit around to find out she decided to move and hopefully escape but then

Sentakuska and Akousoku appeared before her.

"I have definitely gotten slower" Akousoku complained

"Why would you say that" Sentakuska said

"She shouldn't have gotten there so fast I'm usually faster then that" She replied

Desaad decided to take his leave.

* * *

Harribel found it harder to breath, blood pouring through her mask. Mila was trying her best to comfort her but she kept telling her to watch Sun Sun who was bleeding out and Apache who was psychologically damaged as well as injured. After Mila left she heard a voice then arms wrapped around her touching her stomach where the ribs were broken.

"Safe from pain and truth and choice and other poison devils" she was going to elbow Desaad but then she saw that he wasn't wearing gauntlets anymore and her breathing had become easier almost normal.

"I'm going to give you a little back story to past the time till you body is completely healed. . .Now you may find a big irony that being a torturer I can heal . . .well before I came to the service of our God me and my sister. . ."

"You have a sister?" Harribel said but she really wanted to hit him but knew that what he was doing was healing her.

"Yes by the name of Bernadeth de Desaad anymore questions?. . .well as I was saying me and Bernadeth used to be. . .wait wait wait never mind"

He took his hands off her.

"You are completely healed so no need to continue"

"Wait what about my fraccion?"

"Got to them before you. . .now are you going to keep up your end of the bargain"Desaad looked at her in the eyes.

She hesitated to say it but then Desaad said something else.

"Just like a great man once said I can giveth and taketh away" He raised his hand and at first was going to turn back what he healed but his instinct for mischief told him not to as though it knew what she was going to say.

* * *

She stared at Orihime.

"She may have some uses . . .What do you think Bernadeth and Muchiuchi" Sentakuska said then looked closer

"A little too innocent and weak minded for my tastes but that can be changed right?" Bernadeth said

"If her abilities suffice I suppose killing her is unnecessary" Muchiuchi said and laughed Orihime tried to move again but the Sentakuska used two fingers to lift her by her chin

"Did you think the gods would tread lightly when they came among you?. . . (Then the rippling waves appeared)Into the Boom Tube with you. (she looked at her Gekijou) A new plaything for me. The life you knew is over. Mine now." She then threw her into the boom tube.

Godfrey was told to find the sixth and bring him to Darkseid.

He spotted the sixth trying to make his way to the Espada meeting room.

Grimmjow was called into an Espada emergency meeting and as he was about to touch the front door he heard laughter.

"So your the big bad Sexta Espada Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez"

"Yea and" Grimmjow said as he turned around to see who it was.

"Well then I see a poser!" said Godfrey as he appeared before Grimmjow

He said nothing and shot a cero at the clown it hit him point blank and knocked him to the ground.

"Nothing like pain to remind you that you are still alive" Godfrey said as he got up then kicked Grimmjow in the stomach which threw him to the wall,he then brought his hand to his head where the cero connected and above his right eye he was bleeding, that caused him to laugh very long and very loud then suddenly stopped and looked at Grimmjow with a very serious look

"Is it bad if I laugh uncontrollably at the sight of my own blood?"

Then he pulled out his weapon.

"Time to see if you also bleed red"

"That's enough"

There stood Darkseid with his hands behind his back. Kalibak, Grayven, Desaad, Sentakuska, Kanto, Arturo, and Steppenwolf all standing behind pure red eyes stared at Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow you are not a mere servant to the single minded soul reaper. . .you want more and I can provide"

"Why in the hell should I believe you?"

Darkseid then pulled out a double-sided spear it had a white long handle, with the blades being pyramid like with extensions belted to the pole on both sides.

"You sense the power I will hand this power to you, i will give you the tools to destroy the one you hate and fear"

Grimmjow could feel the power it was anything he could ever achieve

"Tch what's the price?"

"merely help me when I request it and I will I can give you this weapon that is all"

He handed out the weapon to Grimm jow and as he touched it his clothes turned silver and his body became filled with white energy then he levitated off the ground he felt incredibly powerful.

Then on both walls two boom tubes exploded and stepped out two more of the

an elderly man who has purple hair with a white streak going through the center, and his right eye is covered by a Hollow mask remnant. He wears a purple kimono with a dark purple hakama and a black vest that vaguely resembles a captain's haori, and brown boots.

Another man appeared with long black hair, brown eyes with a red tint, and a scar that went from left of his chin to the right of his head, a long red military coat, with buttons lining the middle of the vest with red pants and black boots ,He also wears white gloves covering both his hands.

"Bansui Amatsuki and Virman Vundabar" Darkseid said as they went to one knee along with Godfrey.

He looked at Grimmjow "What says you?"

* * *

Ichigo looked around in the room he was teleported

"The name is Orion" Ichigo turned around to see a man.

He had lush-green eyes and wavy black hair ,That was tied in a long ponytail, he wore a blue kimono and a white vest with golden designs on it, as well as a Chinese dragon image on it. His zanpakuto is worn on his obi belt, that is gold and keeps his entire ensemble together.

"get me back. . .get me back now"

"I just saved you from something that isn't easy to label"

"I don't care I need to get ba-"

"YES yes to save you girlfriend from the evil mastermind BUT RIGHT NOW THERE IS SOMETHING WAY MORE IMPORTANT!" Orion yelled then pushed Ichigo back

"You just fought and almost got killed by a enemy that is not a Hollow and not a Soul Reaper. Something in between that is worse than any Arrancar in existence a . . .creature so powerful that it became a god. . .a Hollow God . . .named Darkseid"

Ichigo would of thought he was crazy to say that but he fought this Darkseid and was nearly destroyed.

"I know you were at Hueco Mundo to save Orihime Inoue from Sosuke Aizen but before I let you back

"I need to prepare you for Darkseid first"

"Yea cause if you go back and die that would serve as a bit of an inconvenience"

Ichigo saw another man appear from behind Orion

He wore a black cotton kimono vest on the inside and over it wears a light purple kimono blouse with wide cuffs long sleeves. He wears a light cyan hakama and obi with an indigo haori which has stand up collar, open in front and yellow straps in front of the chest. He wears dark blue hand guards with yellow ribbon lines. He had brown eyes with multicolored long hair it seemed blonde, purple, blue and green.

"And you are"

"You can me the amazing, the magnificent Mister Miracle"

Orion stared at him

"I'm sure Barda would love to hear that you use that ridiculous stage name around the soul society"

"Alright alright the names Scot Free"

Ichigo didn't know what to think of this but he had to get back.

"Look I need to leave and since you know why then can I leave now"

Orion just stared at him.

"Look you'll need to get it. . .we get that your trying to save the girl but we can't let you leave till the rest of the soul reapers and humans there get back here and besides I just healed your wounds unless you wanted more then enough scars to impress all the ladies then I suggest waiting" Scot Free said

"Why do they need to come back?"

"The spirit king demands it" Orion said

"wait what"

Orion then took a deep breath.

"I am Orion of the zero division also know as the royal guard and by order of the spirit king you are not allowed to leave the soul society but you can help me in stopping a man in golden armor attacking the maggot's nest"


	4. Chapter 4

Bleach:Dark side: Chapter 4: The Four Horsemen ride or choose your fate and die

(An old friend lend it to me. You know, he doesn't really ride a pale horse, but he does have 3 amigos who are jonesing for the Apocalypse )

Hanataro was healing Chad as he and Retsu got to him after his fight with the arrancar but his wounds were quite severe andUnohana went back to get more supplies but that was a while ago.

Hanataro started to worry about his captain then he heard the sound of hooves hitting the sand then from the sky fell like a great star from Heaven, burning like a torch appeared a fiery red horse with the rider in red Japanese armor he pulled out the Ji as the horsemen came closer he tried to swipe Hanataro head off with it but he merely tried to run off and tripped and that as usual saved his life the horseman seemed to keep moving as though trying to kill him was an afterthought then it stopped and moved towards Hanataro slowly though.

He looked at the horseman then without warning Atrocitus stuck out his hand and red light shined from it. It blinded him as his thoughts filled with angry thoughts. How he was bullied, picked on, being the butt of a joke. These thoughts poured into his mind like a river.

"You have great rage in you heart You belong to the escarlata linterna"

Then without warning he started to puke up blood but it was glowing red and it burned the ground as though it was acid. He became angry no enraged then he couldn't take it anymore and fainted.

Retsu was looking down at him as he started to get up

"What happened?"Unohana asked as he started to walk back towards Chad

"Should I tell her maybe I should keep to myself or tell her of my strange encounter" He thought then shook his head.

"I merely tripped and landed on my head"

"You were unconscious for three hours I don't see it as merely a result of accidentally falling"

"SO I fall all the time and results may very so don't worry about it!" Hanataro said almost yelled at Retsu.

She simply stared at him, he shook his head and slightly bowed.

"Sorry Captain Unohana I am not sure what came over me"

* * *

"Why him he seems so weak" Larfleeze said as he looked over to Atrocitus.

"He has great rage in his heart and I will not deny letting that anger flow through him"

"That's selfless, not exactly my style"

"Well what are you going to do?"

"Hmph well it seems I have to scrub out some soul reapers that are still in Las Noches del Lado Oscuro one woman and one male also I sense a quincy but I am unsure on that"

"So what are you doing here"

"Wanted to see my sibling's new recruit"

"There will be more in fact why don't give your power to others in order to-"

"IT'S MINE!" Larfleeze yelled he took a deep breath and tried to regain his composure.

"The orange light of avarice is mine and mine alone unlike you, Parallax, and Nekron I am not sharing my power and you already know it won't be necessary"

He got on his horse and made his way to the male soul reaper.

* * *

Renji was running for his life the hollow running after him they were supposed to be allies but not at this moment then they fell through a hole in the floor. After the long fall Renji looked up to see a white room that was long and almost endless.

"This the soul reaper that killed your brother not very tough looking if you ask me" Renji look at the man in silver armor with naginata in hand.

"Not to me either but for scientific pursuits I need to see how he was able to defeat my brother" A pink haired arrancar said.

"Who are you?" Dondochaka asked pointing at the man in silver

"Agente Naranja Larfleeze" he said while raising his hand and pointing at the hollow

"And you are" Renji asked the other

"Szayel Aporro Granz" the arrancar said

Renji then got ready to fight the two but then he looked left and right and realized that the shadows started to advance.

"Parademons attack" Larfleeze then snapped his finger

Dog like armored hollows started to arise from the shadows and started there attack.

* * *

Nekron looked at the several thousands of his new troops smiling at a job well done. He was watching a female soul reaper make her way to the bridge that connected one building to a small tower.

She stopped when she saw the sky, it wasn't that way when she first got here. Nekron decided that adding her to the army was a good move as Death welcomed all.

"Who will kill the soul reaper" He knew that no one was a coward but he needed someone that would get a emotion out of her or they would not see her.

Two of them stepped forward.

One had spiky raven black hair with the trademark deathly pale skin with white eyes . He wore the normal uniform of a soul reaper a badge on his left arm as standard it was all black with the symbol of four white lines on top of a upside down triangle the symbol of the Ebano Linterna.

A six-limbed creature with a large, flame-patterned mask that had red flames, the symbol on it's forehead that was gray skin and black tentacles.

"Good before you kill her make sure to rip her heart out before she dies so that she will be one of us."

"Of course my lord" they said in unison.

* * *

Hanataro didn't understand what was happening to him but silently went back to healing Chad despite the fact that Unohana was trying to speak with him. He put his hands back to Chad's right shoulder to mend the large gash but his spiritual energy was red instead of green and then he could hear sizzling as he saw to his horror that he was burning Chad rather then healing him.

He yelled in fear.

"What is wrong Hanataro" Retsu said in her usually manner but there was some concern underneath it.

He looked over chad and realized that he didn't burn his skin and his energy was green that was it he would not hide it anymore he would tell her.

"Rage. You will not tell her you will no longer know freedom. Nor pain. But you will always know rage. Because hate creates hate. And that is its true power"

Hantaro heard this in his head and despite trying to tell her of the red horseman he couldn't do it, something was blocking his mind making sure he couldn't tell.

* * *

Renji felt overwhelmed, he fought the parademons he would stab a few cut others apart but more poured throughout then they stopped but then the silver horseman moved through the crowd of shadow hollows.

"I know how badly you wanted to test this soul reapers abilities but I want to damage him first"

"Hmm. . .I was hoping to test his abilities first. . . " Szayel said

"How about a deal I try to destroy the enemy and I won't kill him in turn you still get to see the abilities and after the battle he will be alive and you can experiment on him to your heartless content"

Szayel crossed his arms thinking over "fine"

Then Larfleeze smiled he pulled out his Naginata but the stabbed it into the ground. He unsheathed a sword that was a deeply curved, single edged blade with a flaring tip. It has a cruciform (cross-shaped) guard, with a curving hilt that ends with a down turned pommel it was hanging from a white sash with a black symbol on it.

Then before Renji got a chance to move he tried to slice his head off.

"He can't live without his head. . .do be careful" Szayel commented

Larfleeze simply shrugged his shoulders then went to attack him Renji blocked the attempt to slash his chest. Then Renji tried to attack him with a vertical slice but was stopped by a simple grab.

"You think that so great you ain't" Then he grabbed Renji by the throat and slammed him face first to the ground.

"Hey little boy you better have a stronger power cause if you don't then I will add you to the collection" Larfleeze laughed then renji go up and decided to use his shikai

"Roar Zabimaru" His sword transformed into an even longer 6-part segmented blade with 2 pick-like protrusions on the front and back of each segment, with the ones on the front much longer than the ones at the back.

Then he swung the weapon forward at Larfleeze.

Szayel saw that the segments are connected by a stretchable thread, things got more interesting.

* * *

The soul reapers blocking the so called Maggots nest was so easily killed it was pathetic. There were more inside but did that scare Parallax that would be funny and it became hilarious when the soul reapers ran away in fear of course it was all due to him but that didn't make it any less funny.

He opened all the cells as criminals started to pour out running towards freedom but was stopped by the man in golden armor.

"Get out of our way" one of them yelled

"Why so you can simply be imprisoned or worse be killed"

Some of the criminals looked as though they were thinking over what he said and others were just trying to reach the door and get out

"Listen to me and listen well I have a power that will make the society fall to its knees in fear" He then pulled out his ring and looked in the crowd

"With this ring I will give it to the leader of the Pecado Linterna"

The group looked with disbelief, shock ,and as though he was insane.

Then one walked through the group with tattered prison clothes of the maggots nest.

"Zaiaku Kyoshou"

"Parallax. . .come to give me my old power"

"Much more then that" He tossed him some clothes and the ring.

* * *

Renji tried to use his weapon to slash Larfleeze in the face but he merely moved out of the way and moved fast to appear right in front of Renji but then something happened orange light lit up between them.

"NO! That's mine! You can't have it! You shouldn't have come here! So many come to steal what is mine! And it will not be YOU!" Larfleeze yelled as he realized something about Renji.

Renji was going to ask what was going on but then he said something that surprised even him.

"NO it's mine" Renji couldn't help but say that. The orange light poured through Renji despite his attempts at trying to dispel his avaricious thoughts of surpassing Byakuya but they wouldn't go away.

Rukia didn't understand it why had the skies of Hueco Mundo changed to the blood red and midnight purple as a red sun broke throughout the sky then she saw a darkened figure in front of the door to the small tower and proceeded to open the door and enter while leaving it open

"Should I go in and see what that was, maybe it's a trap I shouldn't" She contemplated on what to do but it seemed that fate had seemed to decided for her as under the bridge fire started to form and exploded another fire pit she got leaped to the slightly opened door only to see the darkened figure in a darker room. She heard the figure start to mumble to himself

"Day has passed, now falls the Night My Darkness grows and slays the Light"

Before she could ask what he was talking about a larger figure fell behind her an it siad.

"I'll kill you all, it is my Right The dead now rise..."

And the figure in front of her stepped forward and she could now and couldn't hold back a gasp she wished she could never have to see this she wished that this didn't happen then the figure said.

"Come! Fight!"

* * *

As the prisoners started to except the yellow light Parallax noticed that one cell door didn't open automatically like the others. He found a chart on about the criminals on one of the soul reapers he kill.

The names had been too bloodied over due to him but there were still some readable logs as he made his way to the cell

August 14, 2007

Three months ago Crazy bastard dislocated my shoulder as I tried hand him food he just dropped the plate then grabbed my arm then he pulled until I heard pop and he didn't stop there I could of sworn he was trying to rip it off and that might of happened if I didn't throw him to the wall and left quickly and slammed the door behind me. The others made sure it was locked and I went to the fourth division to heal couldn't write the report till now. He refuses to were the prisoner garb despite our best efforts he just comfortable with the tattered remains of what seems to be his soul reaper attire.

August 24,2007

Poor rookie tried to give him some advice and help also tried to make the prisoner eat the food only to be meet with a fork to the eye and permanent disfigurement . He tried to escape because the rookie left the door unlocked lucky Soifon was checking up on prisoners to report to the head captain and stopped him before he could break free but unfortunately before he was stopped one man won't be able to walk back home and one family won't see there father.

September 23, 2007

He did it to himself I had to explain why he had bloody fingers and a large wound on his chest all we could figure is it was self inflicted and tried to heal him but either people were to scared or he would attack the medics. So I decided to leave him in there, if he wanted to die of an infection then that's his problem. We bolted the door and chained him to the wall due to the fact that he started trying to punch his way through the door and it was working. Then I went to his cell to throw in his latest meal he was looking down at the new scar on his chest almost as though he were admiring it and heard me watching as he looked up with a smile that will haunt me forever then he said

"I've been in worse places than this"

I swear that in his blue eyes was a red gleam I swear there was and they seem to stare into the depths of my soul.

"...and I've gotten out " He finished with grin on his face and deep down I felt that I believed him.

* * *

There was more but Parallax decided that was enough as the cell door was in front of him he looked inside

The person in question looked young sixteen to seventeen looking at the most he had black hair with traces of blue and his outfit was just a tattered and worn out black hakama, he had no footwear and his shirt was probably torn off to make the scar on his chest, He seemed to have carved a bloody S on his chest that healed badly with some dry blood still around the scar and on his fingers. He had chains around his neck arms and legs and it kept him close to the ground.

He realized that this boy cut an S into his chest with his bare hands.

"You shouldn't have killed the guard that was keeping tabs on me I wanted to tell him that I was right I always get out" With that he pulled the chains off the wall that were on his arms and then ripped the chains off his legs then his neck. Parallax moved to the side as the prisoner punched the door off the hinges.

"I hope you would save him for me so I could tell him right before he died that I always survive I always get out"

"Who are you"

"Kent. . .Clark Kent"

Parallax made his way to the end of the maggot's nest at the end of the hallway lied a man in a fetal position muttering to himself over and over.

"Scarecrow,Scarecrow,Scarecrow" then Parallax looked in to the cell in it was a man in a straitjacket with dark brown hair and grayish blue eyes he stared at him.

"I heard the ruckus outside and decided that the guard couldn't leave without going through one of my experiments and the results are well lets just say its potency is a revelation and you should have heard the piglet squeal. 'Pon my soul, there is nothing so intoxicating as the scream of a traumatized child"

Then his cell door swung open Parallax discovered notes

June 4,2007

I had took this man's file and chart of me as he is currently on the floor screaming about his mother possible abuse but I find his attempts at telling himself it's fake fairly interesting on my part so I decided to up the dosage and he went from screaming and yelling to completely silent staring. He appears to have suffered a breakdown of sorts. I believe it was brought about after the abuse by his mother. As yet, the patient has been unable to speak. Continued observation shows little mental activity. It's as if the shock of what he saw triggered his mental collapse. Then I hear banging on my cell door

"Note to self. As ever, it is difficult to continue my research under such conditions "

which I had thought I securely locked but alas they busted my cell door down.

June 8,2007

I really should be more careful they almost discovered my notes of the experiment then one of their healers tried to ask me why I had shattered the mind of the poor guard but I merely told him that I wanted to see his personal demons. His fears. It's all quite fascinating actually. But that wasn't a good enough reason for him he tried to remind me of the old days when I was a respected doctor. A brilliant mind, now just another resident in the Maggot's nest how dreadfully boring. I asked for a drink a strong one as the question is really boring he said "I'm afraid not" I smiled "What interesting choice of words Doctor. Tell me, what are you afraid of?" I was then ordered to go back to my cell.

June 12,2007

The same soul reaper from days before tried to once again help me if that is what he thought but what he didn't know was that he was going to help me in another way. He merely asked me why I was obsessed with fear and I decided to share with him my philosophy that fear drives everything. He claimed that it was ridiculous but I merely respond by saying that he married his wife because he was afraid to die alone how he had a young son and a growing daughter because he was scared of leaving nothing behind that really matters how he went to doctors because he feared death. He believed that was enough and was going to leave but then something stopped him he began to look anxious and he started to look as though something was on his hand. The guard asked what was wrong but I know he would be able to tell him so I did instead

"Oh, he's fine. Just questioning his grip on reality. You should be doing the same any second..."

Then the guard started to yell and cringe as his mind remembered what he fear it was a fun spectacle. But all good things come to an end unfortunately when a captain and lieutenant appeared I had dumped enough toxin to break 100 minds and I had to ask how they were unaffected?, how they were still standing?, How come it wasn't affecting them?

Then the captain said "Who says it's not?".

I believe I got a little overexcited in way and asked "I knew it. What was it like? What have you seen?" but the only answer I received was a fist to the face followed by her saying

"Get this formula to the air-conditioning system. Now! You failed, Crane. Again. I've been working with Dr. Kellerman, creating an antidote to the toxins in your cologne. He fooled you, Crane. How does that make you feel? Threatened, humiliated? Scared?"

Zaiaku had orange red eyes, very-light brown skin, and black hair he wore a white long sleeved shirt that's open at the torso. He wears white hakama pants with a golden cloth hanging from his half way up his stomach to his knees. He also wears a black rope belt. He held up his ring with satisfaction.

"Come join me and the soul society will feel fear and be crushed by our revenge by the yellow light of FEAR!" Kyoshou said and that speech roused the group of prisoners to want the same power. His power was almost god like

"You have the ability to instill great fear Clark Kent, Jonathan Crane and Zaiaku. Welcome to the Pecado Linterna" Parallax said as he handed the man a ring and pulled out a poorly-stitched burlap sack with a hangman's noose dangling around the neck and tossed it to him and with that a shirtless man walked in.

"Can we go now I need to get to the SRDI to get something that is mine away from them" Clark said with impatience with his arms crossed still in his messy outfit

"I will need to come with you then" crane spoke this gained a look of indifference from Kent then he was going to leave but then parallax threw a sword to him it had a steel blade with soft blue and red tsuka and saya wrapping. Silver fittings, yellow highlights, Kent smiled as he grabbed his zanpakuto

"It's been along time Toshizakari" he whisper to his zanpakuto then looked at Crane

He looked at the outside it was time to take back what was his.


	5. Chapter 5

Bleach:Dark side: Chapter 5: Pure Darkness surrounding the Corrupt Light

(See what I have made! Imagine what is yet to come! I take away their confusion and give them obedience. I take away their fear of themselves and give them fear of Darkseid. I have liberated them from the chaos and indecision! I have given one straight path! One clear purpose! One goal: To die for Darkseid!\

No one stands on the top of the world. Not you, not me, not even gods. But the unbearable vacancy of the throne in the sky is over. From now on...I will be sitting on it_)_

The doors of the meeting room blown open as Darkseid made his way in hands behind his back as he looked at his remaining opposition.

It was the espada meeting room but the large table was going and in it's place was Rudobōn and his Exequias ,Yammy Riyalgo, and Coyote Starrk. Then on the throne up ahead was Sosuke Aizen and next to him was Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tōsen.

"So this is the power of great Aizen to hid behind his puppets until they are cut through" Grayven said as he looked up at the men in front of him.

"Well I smell the scent of misguided belief maybe the age of violence will sort it out" Kalibak said looking around as if he was trying to find someone.

Then Desaad started to walk towards the Exequias

"More of you how many times do I have to kill before you stop appearing" and with that Rudobon sent out his men to dispatch them to kill Desaad but what seemed to be mere walking it was a trap.

He pulled out his weapon in a flash an start to cut through the group four came forward and he merely cut through them and, stab one down ,slicing another. Eight came up and Desaad flung them to the wall

then made his hands into fists and made them all explode.

* * *

"Kill them all" Darkseid as the rest of his Erinuki joined the fight.

Rudobon fought against Virman, Rudobon had a standard Katana, albeit longer and thinner while Virman had a saber with the leather grip it's surrounded by intricate silver plated lion head guard and pommel which are swimming in unique engravings which stretch down half the length of the blade.

"Rudobon do you not recognize me" Virman spoke as they clashed swords as Rudobon made a vertical slash but was blocked.

"I see you as you are and you cannot be real" Rudobon said then without warning Virman sliced through the right half of the bull-shaped skull. It fell off revealing long black hair, brown eyes with a red tint, and a scar that went from left of his chin to the right of his head.

"we are the same and it is a shame that you have forgotten who you are"

Godfrey appeared before Starrk.

"So you are Primera Espada Coyote Starrk" Godfrey said with some seriousness but he looked like he was going to pitch a laugh.

"That sounds about right" he said in a laid back bored tone

Well then show me your marking I mean there's no point in hiding it now"

He then took of the glove on his left hand on the back of his left hand was the number one.

Then Godfrey put his hand on his head pushing it up and started to chuckle.

"Great that's great now I know what limb to cut off how exciting"he spoke between chuckles then he unsheathed his sword and laughed harder and slightly lurched forward with his hand still on his head.

"Oh great he's crazy" Starrk spoke but with no change in his voice.

"It seems that way"Lilynette spoke as she appeared.

"I told you not to come here" Starrk casually

"Couldn't do that now I'm going to kick this clowns ass" She said as she pulled out her sword

"Lilynette wait" But it was to late she already charge and before she could even think of cutting the mad man he stopped her.

Well to be more correct he parried her attack cut of her left leg and right arm and used several bala to blast her away.

"NEVER INTERUPPT ME EVER AGAIN!" he yelled then quickly quieted down with a simple clearing of the throat smiled again then said.

"Ka pwwh " as though he was was a child imitating a explosion, this caused the bala exploded

"Now as before wait a minute have you completed your funeral arrangements first".

* * *

Kanto appeared before Yammy

"You gotta be kidding I mean look at you " He tried to send out a punch but was stopped by by the first two fingers of Kanto's hand then Kanto disappeared only to reappear before Yammy's face and punch him that sent him to the wall of the meeting room.

"The end of the Espada will show that all things shall serve the true ruler of this realm Lord Darkseid. . ." Kanto said as he put his hands together in a prayer like motion.

"Amen"

Desaad had grown bored with killing the Exequias

"Is there at least and espada who can come out and get maimed and killed by come on!"

Then out of no where Wonderweiss appeared. Desaad looked at the kid with confusion and interest raising one eye brow and said

"What?. . .a kid? Well that's just dandy. . .oh well. . .hey kid if you want to join Darkseid you can help me count bodies like sheep if not..." His hand went to his sword. "...Then I'll have to add your body to the count"

Kalibak appeared before Tousen.

"You are then one that has some sort of false belief, if you would could you tell me these beliefs"

Tousen remained silent as he began to pull out his zanpakuto

"I see the silent type I guess you have a supposed noble reason cause those with dark intentions are usually quiet loud"

Then Tousen made the first move by trying to slash him in the chest but was blocked.

"Some kill for gain or shoot to maim just for fun but you probably have some sad and poor excuse let me take a guess"

Tousen heard enough and then made a attempt at stabbing in the face but Kalibak took a side step and then swung at his ribs but that was dodged then Kalibak went on the offensive and battered down on Tousen's sword waiting for a slip up of his defensive.

"Is it for Honor,Revenge,Hatred,Love, Peace, Justice"

That made Tousen slightly look up.

"It is for justice and maybe peace but you must know that if you pray for peace then you must prepare for war"

* * *

Grayven was in front of Gin

"How is it that mere puppets enjoy the love of their masters"Grayven said as he appeared

"I figured you got me wrong"Gin said with his ever present smile

"I suppose. . .I can see the difference between you and the other puppets (He then charged forward and smashed his sword against Gin's which pushed Gin against the wall) you're a smiling puppet"

Then with that they started to fight each other. Gin tried to use his weapon to cut Grayven in the stomach but that caused him to take a few steps back.

"Perfect timing shoot to kill Shinso" then his blade glowed white and extends at high speed to impale Grayven but then he did something that completely caught him by surprise.

"You shall die" he twirled around his sword and held it to his side as he looked away from Gin with his eyes closed

"You are not worthy as my opponent" and with that he brought his sword out and spun his sword around rapidly and deflected the blade by knocking it away to the ground then he ran on the blade towards Gin.

"Let us see what happens to the smiling puppet breaks will it's master still play with it"

Darkseid then was face to face with Aizen

"So you are the soul reaper that thought of obtaining godhood in my realm"

Aizen stood up from his throne.

"All the gods are dead, Aizen. There is no god but Darkseid. So kneel now or later"

Then Aizen then raised his weapon.

"You will not stop me no one will not even a god" Aizen spoke as he then became ready to fight but then another Aizen appeared and slashed Darkseid from behind.

"To slay a God" Aizen spoke as though he had already won

Then front Aizen exploded into a red mist as the one originally behind Darkseid was abruptly grabbed and used as a shield for an attack by the real Aizen. Then Darkseid ripped through the fake and cut the real Aizen in the chest. This knocked by Aizen back and then Darkseid put his hands to his mask

"Know this mere tricks that work on mortals have no use against me"

He then began to pull off the mask.

"Do you feel the power. . .you shall see the face of true godhood. . .and in the end you will kneel"

Then Aizen saw pulse like red bright lines coarse through his body as Darkseid looked up his face fairly cover by his long black hair but then Aizen saw his pure red eyes that started to look as though they were on fire

"Let me see if you can avoid the omega beams"

* * *

"what is Darkseid" Ichigo asked as they made there way to the Maggot's nest

"For the situation right now I have to give you the freeze dried version, A powerful entity that hollowifed many centuries ago a specific time when this happened is impossible because that has burned in the fire pits along time ago when it became a hollow,it became perfect and like a great white shark he never had to evolve with his great power he discovered a realm that we would call Hueco Mundo decides to band together sixteen warriors all with various origins and personalities but with one goal to serve the dark god. . .to die for Darkseid. He made many attempts to try and rule the worlds but we have stopped most of his plans but somehow I don't think that those plans were for his gain at all I think. . .no I will tell you later for now I will finish the story,He found a way to make three dark emotions and one aspect of life into a physical form, Fear, Avarice,Rage and Death they all were named. Parallax,Larfleeze,Atrocitus, and Nekron. these four horsemen caused more destruction but then Darkseid disappeared, just vanished leaving his elite in civil war then all of them disappeared until now."

Orion made his way to the prison but it was too late the symbol of Parallax was burned into the entrance. Ichigo was right behind him but then he saw a large explosion from far away.

"Damn we were too late"

Orion looked towards him then a hell butterfly appeared and the voice of Scot speaking.

"Zaiaku and Parallax are attacking the SRDI, me and the rest of the twelve division are fighting them but their escaping fast can you head over here."

* * *

Kanto stared down Yammy with a look of boredom then he looked around at the various battles going on and started counting how long he could prolong the fight.

"7 minutes...7 minutes is all i can spare to play with you"

"Are you serious!" Yammy yelled as ran towards Kanto in hopes of punching him but his fist was pushed to the side and he was punched in the side and hit in the spine and before he fell to his knees Kanto appeared in front of him.

"give up or die 6 minutes left" then he kicked him in the stomach and that knocked back into the hole he was hit into.

* * *

Before Starrk and Godfrey could begin their battle Ulquiorra appeared and tried to strike Godfrey with his sword but then something fell through what was left of the ceiling and dropped in front of Godfrey grabbing Ulquiorra blade. He was a tall man, who wore his long black hair in a messy top knot as well as a mask covering his entire face with a total of nine red stripes spread across three spots on the right side of his mask long and black trench coat that covered his body except for his black, white lined boots and black gloves. The he pulled Ulquiorra's sword out of his hands.

"Weak. . ."He said as he throw his weapon to the ground "and slow" then he grabbed Ulquiorra by the head and slammed him into the ground so hard that it made a small hole.

* * *

Tousen had a difficult time landing a blow on Kalibak while he was taunting him.

"You actually believe that you're fighting for some false virtue when in reality it's some sin that you wear like some kind of pathetic prize"

Then Tousen put his hand to his face then there was a mask that was white with no facial marks at all"No with the power Aizen has given me I w. . ." But before Tousen realized it he was punched in the face.

Kalibak looked angry."You think you can win with a hollow's powers too many lies THAT IS TOO MANY LIES".

Steppenwolf stared on watching the battle knowing that he neededto stay and watch and to not interfere. Then the sound of a boomtube was heard as three people appeared behind Steppenwolf.

"And finally the elite are complete"

"Long time no see"

He was wearing green pants with suspenders, gray dress shoes, On both wrists and black short sleeves, he also wears sports gloves and a green jacket with tiger fur designs underlining and the left lapel had the same fur design while the right had a diamond encrusted on the back was four claw marks that revealed more tiger fur designs.

"Yes it has Titan"

* * *

"I will make you frown" Grayven said as he tried to stabbed Gin in the head with his blade but then he shunpo to move out of the way. As Grayven was about to land on his feet Gin appeared before him blade raised to his neck but then someone yelled.

"Make em stop Sekai no ikimono" then something made them both stop moving as though time has stop.

"Tsk tsk Grayven you should move faster" Titan said as he moved back a floating Gin as though he weighed nothing then put grayven down and kicked him away.

* * *

Then there was an explosion as Godfrey became impatient and decided to blast one bala at Starrk to get his attention.

"Ahem we had a fight here"

It hit Starrk but didn't phase him instead he went to Lilynette and crouched next to should say something to her but he couldn't find the words except.

"Kick about Los Lobos" then he changed to his released form, he wields two ornamental pistols, each of them the same length.. Part of Lilynette's mask appears on his head, stretching from the back of his head around to the eyepiece on his left eye, with the flame pattern changing to emerge from the eyepiece and follow the mask fragment around to the back of his head while the mask itself is connected, by two chains, around his right eye. His Arrancar outfit changes drastically as well; his upper body is covered in a grey fur-lined jacket over a double-breasted vest, while his legs are covered in some kind of dark skin-tight pants with grey knee-high fur leggings covering his lower legs, and his arms are covered in some kind of gray elbow-length fur armbands that appears to end at his wrists. There are also ribbon-covered bandoleers emerging from his upper back and disappearing into his upper forearms. With fur-covered holsters.

He looked over to find Godfrey but he was gone then he turned around and Godfrey yelled in his face which made Starrk jump back then Godfrey smiled.

"Lookin for me"he then laughed Starrk just pointed his gun at Godfrey and fired Cero Metralleta.

Not only was Godfrey avoiding the blasts he made postures to try and annoy Coyote and usually that wouldn't work but becuase of what he did to Lilynette(and she still didn't make a noise which worried him and made him angry) He was getting furious. Then he summoned the wolves after the cero and attacked Godfrey two wolves bit him on the arm and chest and exploded. Starrk thought it was over but he heard loud insane laughing. Godfrey's shirt was blown off and he had a few scratches he was still laughing then he grabbed his weapon

"Show them the smile in the nightmares and break the fragile sanity Chacal" His body started to burst with energy as large talons busted from his hands as bone like armor covered his chest arms and face as it had grinning sharp teeth over the mouth.

Before Starrk could move his left hand was cut off and floated before Godfrey then he pointed his claws at Coyote

"A person needs a little madness, or else they never dare cut the rope and be free do you want to be sane and alone or do you become mad with the rest of the world"Gofrey asked

"Join the insanity and be with Lord Darkseid what do you say"

* * *

Kanto kept avoiding Yammy's attacks but then Yammy put his hands to his sword.

"Be enraged"

"Yes Rage" Kanto said as a red ring flown threw the sky and attached itself to Yammy.

* * *

Rudobon fought Vundabar but was sadly overwhelmed as Virman grabbed his sword and pierced himself with grabbed Rubodon by the head and absorbed crumbled as Virman now had two swords.

Kalibak grabbed Tousen by the face and repeatly punched him in the face over and over until his mask broke then punched him in the chest to the point that ribs cracked.

"Do you fear death"he said as he then pulled him up to his feet.

"You think that violence is the destroyer of justice but think about to obtain true justice and enforce it requires the age of violence why not join Darkseid he will bring order and justice to this chaotic universe so in your interest in the name of justice will you join Darkseid".

Titan pulled out a 18" stainless steel blade with an etched flame. The cast metal handle offers a Black Iron Cross guard and intricately detailed pommel. He put the blade to Gin's frozen body and tried to cut it but then a ring hit Gin and hit him into a wall.

"Gin Ichimaru You have the ability to instil great fear. Welcome to the Pecado Linterna"

* * *

Beams of red light blasted from Darkseid's eyes Aizen tried to the left but then they angled into his direction then he moved back but before he could move anymore he was hit by the beams This forced him threw a wall and in front of a fire pit from the smoke rose Aizen and his face is covered with a white canvas and his outfit is now a white cloak that is split in four sections near his waist. There is a cross in the middle of the cloak, showing where the Hōgyoku is embedded in him.

"This is the power of the Hogyoku" Aizen said as he disappeared. Darkseid put his hands behind his back taking a quick breath as he waited for Aizen.

"Annoying mortals and their toys come fight me soul reaper with all your own strength not your trinket!"Aizen then tried to strike but Darkseid merely stepped back and the next several attempts at even scratching Darkseid were dodge easily.

Then Darkseid hit him with another blast of the omega beams this hit Aizen. Then a continuous stream of the blast was down poured on him.

"The Hogyoku a device that reveal the hearts content. . .you are a fool to try to use this power for battle. . .You stumbled upon half an equation that would allow you to control all life but your foolish pride clouded opportunity" But then Aizen moved past the blast to cut Darkseid on his ribs. Aizen shed his sleek phantom-like form to reveal a similar form to his original one, with the addition of long hair, and gray eyes with purple floated above Darkseid.

"I understand the will of the Hogyoku and it will give me the power to defeat even you"

Darkseid seemed unfazed by both his word and power and raised his sword.

"It seems I have you to thank for my resurrection. Though your world will suffer slowly, I grant you a quick death" Then he slightly crouched over and his body started to show a dark aura as the red lined pulsating effect happened faster and then Darkseid was infront of Aizen.

Aizen that tried to slash Darkseid but then he felt a cut through the back as the front dark lord disappeared and then he felt another to his left then right then he felt to many to count, he was infront of Aizen again then leaped up and slashed downward cutting aizen in half then he grabbed the Hogyoku and thrusting straight through the chest of Aizen then he feel to the ground

The orb in Darkseid's hand tried to return to Aizen and then the Dread Lord's hand burned with green flames and with a spark of red lightning it in turn became red with a dark center

"The Hogyoku no longer has a will it shall know the will of Darkseid" He spoke as he looked down on Aizen

"Little man. Can you outrace the Omega Sanction? The death that is life!" Darkseid said as his eyes glowed white and with Aizen look of surprise the blast hits him and turns him into a charred skeleton.

The Golden Pyramid made a pulse wave and turned all of Los Noches into a black and golden palace instead of white.


	6. Chapter 6

Bleach:Darkside: Chapter 6: Beginning Nightmare

(Your tragic fate is looking so clear)

Ichigo looked on at the fiery wreckage as he saw many soul reapers fight prisoners with glowing yellow energy the Orion yelled at him to help as he made his way down to the battle then Ichigo heard.

"Look, up in the sky!" And Ichigo looked up only to narrowly avoiding a dropping man in armor.

He looked up at Ichigo. He had plate armor that had armor with no gauntlets that was blood red and navy blue with several small tubes connected to the chest plate and lower arm he had a black hakama with black slender boots and a long red cape that was teared at the bottom.

He then pulled out his sword and looked over at the battle that was going on away from them.

"Don't know about you, but I'm getting to like the sight of all these dead folks lying around. Gives me a nice picture of things to come." He then smiled a bit then frowned and went to attack Ichigo,

He pulled out his weapon fast and struck against Clark's zanpaktou then before the fight could start Parallax appeared before them.

"Why the hell are you doing this"

"We drew too much attention we must leave" The he took out his blade a straight, double-edged blade that broadens near the tip. The blade itself is quite broad and heavy, and transforms into the tip rather abruptly. The hilt has a metal spike coming out of the bottom and quickly carved the symbol on the ground and tapped the symbol with his sword and he and Clark disappeared but from the symbol came up more rings as they flew away in the sky.

* * *

Larfleeze became increasing angry as Renji used the orange light to blast away parademons then he looked towards The greedy one.

Larfleeze glared back and his eyes glowed orange as he brought his hand up and before Renji could move glowing orange hands broke through the ground and grabbed him.

A arrancar made it's way into the pyramid and in one of the deep crypt laid a book with a yellow symbol as she reached out to touch it a ring flown to her and attached to her.

"Lyssa Drak you have the ability to install great fear welcome to the Pecado Linterna"

Her hair is a black, long, bangs hanging around the front and sides of her face, her eyes a deep abyssal red. The remnants of her Hollow-Mask, a bone colored flower sits upon her head like a circlet. Her body is adorned with a detailed white dress. . Designs of black going on the collar, sides, and under the bottom of the dress. A band appears on her left arm, metal, used for holding up the remainder of the left sleeve. Across her waist is two tight sashes, black lines going down the left of them. . Underneath the dress is a small plain black shirt, barely reaching past the top of her thighs, revealing a high amount of the top of her legs. Two large boots, reach up to slightly above her knees, laced up to the top, red lines etching the end of them, pulling the eyes. On both her hands, are white gripping gloves, reaching up to below the elbows. A bracelet-band on the left wrist, two sashes falling down on both.

She then realized that a yellow chain was attached to her arm to the book.

* * *

Deep in a lake where a single man was sealed because of his attempt to teach the Society a lesson now awoken to the sound of his seal breaking, a yellow ring floating in front of him.

"koga kuchiki You have the ability to instil great fear. Welcome to the Pecado Linterna"

* * *

Larfleeze laughed as Renji tried to to cut away at the constructs ( The constructs seemed to vary between hollows and Soul Reapers) that he almost didn't notice Dondochakka coming at him with a kanabo. . .almost. Before he realized it he got cut in the stomach with the naginata. He grabbed Dondochakka by the head and his eyes were fully orange as he opened his mouth and tried to absorb him but he was blasted away by green energy.

"In brightest day , in blackest night

No evil shall escape my sight

for those who worships evil's might

Beware my power-Kido Corp's light"

Parallax made his way deep into the forest of Menos along with Zaiaku and Clark. The Menos mindless as they are would not dare attack them. They made there way into the deepest part of the forest and found an ancient door to a cave then two arrancar appeared before they walked towards the three. Clark had his weapon ready but the the other two didn't as the two got closer Clark was ready to fight but then the two knelled before Parallax

One had dark brown spiky hair and yellow eyes. His clothing is typical of an white Arrancar jacket outlined in black, though altered with the collar upturned. A black sash is worn around his waist. He wears white gloves and a white hakama. The remains of his Hollow mask and hole is located in his right hand which he keeps it concealed with his gloves.

"Saren Arkillo" He said as he put his hand out to Clark but Clark crossed his arms and looked away

The other had long, brown hair that reaches slightly beyond her neck, slightly unkempt and rigid. She carries the appearance of a young woman with light blue eyes. Her Arrancar jacket has the visage of a mid-diff vest, the sides being only made up of two thick straps. Her hakama has vertical slits on the knees.

"Karu Sil" She said as hair covered her face. They both made there way to the ancient doorway to bring back an old ally.

* * *

" Oh boy yellow is not a fun color nope nope nope" Enriqueta said in a mock bored tone while swaying left and right waiting for the shield to go down at the Visoreds place as Flor Silvestre tried in vain to bash the shield in with a hammer. They were both waiting for the two elite that would break the shield the they heard.

"What the hell are you doing" Hyori yelled

"Funny face girl want a fight I hope she teaches lessons in pain" Demente swayed left to right as she said more

a woman appeared behind long, straight hair that flows down to his shoulders, her bangs partially covering both of her golden eyes. Her skin is a pale Caucasian color. Her also wears a shirt that is only enough to cover the upper torso, exposing her shoulders and mid-driff. Her hakama is white and outlined in black Arm bands cover her upper arm, as well as uniquely shaped, bone-like bracelets that cover her forearm and two jewels were attached to these

"Lady Alma Torturada" Silverstre said , she knelled down as Demente was starting the fight with Hyori

Another appeared Wild red hair bolstering everywhere , trimming down to her hips. Remnants of her Hollow Mask bear upon her fore-head. An odd looking head-band, near metal in appearance. Beady red eyes and a crooked jack-o-lantern smile bare upon it as if another face. Staring dark purple brown eyes . Belts clover her right shoulder, followed by a torn brown cloth, concealing her hollow hole, and allowing for a more comfortable feel. Scar over her nose, reaching up to her right eye-brow. Gloves criss-cross over her right arm, odd bandages overcoming it. Bandages over her breast, concealing her decency, Belts and a red cloth go over her waist, going over the side of her right leg. Emblazoned dark leather type pants cover her legs, further covered by a wandering class boot pair

"Nina Salvaje" said Demente as Hyori looked at her. Then before Hyori could moved she realized that Demente made a hand stand on her head and threw her to the shield.

* * *

The shield around Dondochakka confused everyone except for Larfleeze, he was angry at what has happened But then appeared a man in a soul reaper outfit with a black garment underneath with a glowing green kido corps symbol on the chest and a green ring on this right hand that emitted green energy that made the shield.

"A corps member here" he decided he had enough and cut his symbol against the wall with his naginata and put his palm to the symbol which glowed orange.

"Now I will take it it's mine it will forever be MINE!" then a giant orange Larfleeze construct was made and it tried to crush the three but then the corpsman pulled out a device to make a boom tube

He pulled Renji and Dondochakka and threw them in with himself and closed it behind them.

* * *

The ancient door started to opened and revealed a strange type of arrancar

It showed an Arrancar with the hollow mask with a red eye and white hollow body that covered the left side of him and the right looked some what human showing he right hand as human looking, with the right corner of his head looking human with short black hair and a blue eye similar to Clark. He had outfit similar to a arrancar but the the left hollow side was left dangling as he didn't wear the left,Parallax was smiling.

* * *

Hachigen looked up in surprise as he felt the barrier go done but before he could warn anyone a hand touched the side of his face and he fell into a deep sleep. Alma stood over him and thought that the one obsessed at balance would want to see these Visored but oh well at least that is one down and seven more to go.

Kensei didn't hear from Hachigen and Hyori didn't come back from her angry storm off he knew something was wrong. It wasn't until Lisa ran to his door and tried to warn him and got a whip around the neck and was pulled back and quickly it forced him to run to the outside area and it should a battle field. Lisa broke free from the whip and was fighting Muchiuchi while Mashiro fought Silvestre.

Kensei tried to run his way to the battle but was stopped by a gun it was from Nina.

"Do you believe in God?" she asked as she was about to pull the trigger but then was stopped by a green energy screen appeared and pushed her back he had similar attire to the last kido corps member but had white gloves and boots with red curl hair.

"Move now!" He yelled as a boom tube opened up and Kensei didn't know what to think but he looked at the battle and realized that Rojuro,Love,Hachigen,and Hyori were gone.

Deep in the prison of the soul society the yellow ring made it's way to the statue where another person was sealed

"Bashin you have the ability to install great fear welcome to the Pecado Linterna"Then the statue started t crack.

He decided to make sure no one else would be captured Kenesi then yelled.

"Everyone run" and with that the visoreds ran to the before Kensei was knocked out by Sentakusha and then the portal closed.

"He will not be happy"A man in a black hooded robe spoke he carried a staff with scales on it.

Sentakusha was not amused.

Deep in the forest of Menos He slumbered waiting for his power to mature he had sent half of his weak body to kill Kurosaki and it failed he the stronger half could not allow that to happen so he waited and now seemed to be the time as a yellow ring floated in front of him.

"Grand Fisher You have the ability to instil great fear. Welcome to the Pecado Linterna" Grand Fisher could now kill the boy.


	7. Chapter 7

Bleach Dark side Chapter 7: The Unnamed feeling

(It comes alive and I die alittle more)

Could he stare at the book any longer. The Book of Black a artifact that was found by his great grandfather before he went mad and shot his entire family except his daughter, his grandmother. It was still warm to the touch oh how he wanted to read the pages but he shouldn't his mother did and she took a knife and stabbed his father over the prophecy of the Black. It was cradled in his hands this terrible curse the wonderful read thinking back to how his father would show him the bodies at his morgue how the cold pale people were pretty. He had to hate it,to burn it but he didn't something wouldn't let him.

Karin walked home hoping that Ichigo would be safe after a day in school she noticed a very strange sight.

"Is this how you think that heaven should be to still suffer from death even in the afterlife to have no family and be under the rule of tyrants!"

"NO!" It was a man standing on top of a platform in the corner of the sidewalk with very many people standing next to each other. The man speaking was in a black suit with black undershirt with a white tie he had combed orange hair and brown eyes,he continued to speak to the crowd

"But I know a true path a way to vanquish this unrighteous system and finally get to the true heaven that you have all lived for isn't what you all want!"

"YES!"

"Then why be alone with your trip to the real heaven and you should never be alone take to the streets find your loved ones and make them like you then and only then can you all leave together in the holy heaven forever." he preached and people started moving away and karin was horrified by the fact that they were going to do it.

"What are you doing!" Karin yelled

"Why doing something almost everyone should do" A woman appeared she had brown red hair with golden tints reach down to her shoulders. Shining golden orbs with long lashes gaze demeaningly at foes. Her hollow mask's remnants creep over her face. Dark brown-red tattooes go over her arms, thighs, and calves. A Black and white top with short-sleeves opens up in the front to reveal more of her breasts, slashing stripes on the side, dark lines coming down the sides and connecting in the middle. Following this is a black and white skirt, connecting the underlay of her shirt. The skirt separates revealing the top of her legs, and then swivels down on each side, allowing the skirt to drag some. Clawed heeled stiletto's form as her shoe-wear.

"Who are you?" Karin asked but she was confused at what was going on then the black suited man.

"The name is Gordon G. Godfrey and because you can see me then you have the ability to see spirits then why don't go back home and_ break the neck of family_"

Karin didn't know how to respond because despite the tingling in the back of her skull it sounded like a great idea and why not carry it out.

Uryu wasn't sure what to prepare with the hallways he traveled being silent then he heard the sound of footsteps . Friend or foe he was prepared then appeared Kalibak and Steppenwolf from the way Uryu came from. Kalibak carried Nel and Wonderweiss in his arms and then noticed Uryu.

"This must be the Quincy that Larfleeze didn't take care of" Kalibak said and Steppenwolf pulled out his blade and slammed it to int the ground.

"I will capture him" Steppenwolf said as he walked foreword towards Uryu.

"Let go of lord Nel!" Pesche yelled

"Fight me then and see if you can get her!" Steppenwolf issued the challenge and Pesche decided it was time to fight.

* * *

Retsu didn't know what to do as Hanataro rushed at her his eyes glowing and what seemed to be blood.

"Hanataro please calm down" she spoke to him but it led him to just yell. She couldn't use her blade against him he could never defeat her but this red energy this rage seemed all consuming and she had to remove the red ring.

"Bakudō # 4. Hainawa" Retsu said as it bound Hanataro it was a simple spell but it was enough to stop him. She looked at him even though his hands bound together he was still trying to attack growling and then spit the red liquid, she dodged it and as it landing on the ground she could see it start to burn. Then before she could do anything more a arrancar nearly crushed by trying to drop on her. It was Yammy with the same red eyes and red blood coming out of his mouth and with the symbol of atrocitus burned into his chest. Then the red rider appeared before her.

Atrocitus then raised his hand and as the red light started to shine a blue light appeared and temporarily blinded them all. In stood Utitake with a blue opened a boomtube and without so much as a word teleported himself and Retsu away.

Atrocitus was smiling he realized it was time and with his Ji he drew the symbol of rage into the sands of Hueco Mundo and many rings materialized and flew off.

* * *

"M-Miyako!" Rukia said as the one Idol she looked up to her blade ready she looked almost the same as Rukia remembered but she was wearing all black with her skin being pale and her white eyes.

"How much time has passed Rukia I know you missed me and looked up to me so I shall repay you" She flashed stepped to Rukia and put her hand to her chest.

"BY ripping out your HEART!" She tried to plunge her hand to her chest but Rukia moved backwards.

She was confused as well as frightened then she bumped into someone she thought dead. It was the hollow that controlled her dear teacher.

She came off in a yellow aura to the Hollow"SO frighted maybe this time I will devour you" It came towards at a slow pace to increase her fear and then went to strike but then Rukia sliced one of Metastacia's legs off. Raising her blade to the changed Miyako felt impossible to her but to the hollow she was fighting felt more then ready.

"Now what did I tell you about fighting alone". She couldn't believe it she tried to refuse it but in a deathly looking way it was Kaien she was on the verge of tears.

"I remember before my death that I gave something important to you and now I want it back by taking yours" He smiled. She couldn't believe it, she refused and she would break down right there and then. She couldn't escape she couldn't fight as Kaien drew closer.

* * *

Sui Feng (Quick Note:I liked Soi Fon better but whatcha gonna do)entered Hueco Mundo in order fight Aizen and his Espada only to find that everything that she heard about the realm was wrong the long black night was now a red and purple dawn with a red sun she didn't know what was going on then a red ring appeared before her then before she had a chance to even think of moving it attached to her.

"Sui Feng You have great rage in your heart. You belong to the escarlata linterna"

Ōmaeda finally caught up with the fast captain only to realize that she had changed she was on the ground struggling with something on her hand

"Captain Sui Feng?" he was slightly worried about what she was doing then she turned to face him, she had glowing red eyes and blood coming down her mouth. He looked surprised then she screamed an unearthly wail and ran towards him.

* * *

Why was the book back? that was the question that haunted him was it here to torture him. he wanted to open it. It seemed to feel like a good thing to him after all it was because of this book the Hand Family became well known. Then family members started to die accidentally or wasn't fair but then maybe life was like that and maybe just maybe Death was heard a voice tell him that he had a purpose it was a angelic lovely voice he knew it was the book but at least something would sound nice. It told him that he should visit where his family was buried and why not Kankura did sound nice this time of year.

* * *

"Your future hinges on this fight" Steppenwolf spoke as he kicked Pesche in the stomach and it sent him flying then Steppenwolf brought his attention to Uryu. Uryu didn't wait for the attack and shot a arrow. He dodged it so fast it seemed like flash step it seemed to make him disappear in black mist, then he did it three more times only to be meet with the same results.

"Should you be using your Sonido like that"Uryu said rounding up four shots.

"I am not"

He fired these shots Steppenwolf dodged the first by turning to the right then disappeared. Only to reappear in at the left as the second shot made its way to him he slightly ducked in a quick third shot made the same amount of luck as he then dodged to the left and reappeared in front of Uryu and punched him in the face, then he moved his head back a little to avoid a mass of green blasted his way by Pesche.

"Don't you realize that fighting the Uncle to the Great Darkseid is pointless" Steppenwolf said as Uryu recovered from the punch with a seele schneider in hand.

* * *

Momo entered Hueco Mundo because she felt that she needed to confront her Captain Aizen over his be. . .betray. . .his manipulation but the decaying skies above seemed to indicate that something has changed. The red seemed to be affecting her because it made her angry,enraged at what Gin could of done to Aizen and how he was controlled by him to be as evil as everyone else sees him as then a red ring appeared before her.

"Momo Hinamori You have great rage in your heart. You belong to the escarlata linterna"

* * *

The man in black grinned to himself, Godfrey didn't like pretending to be this smiling happy normal guy but it was orders from Darkseid.

"Alas the day if I need to wear this meat suit longer then necessary I will have to make all the weak minded in this town to jump off their rooftops" He said sitting on the chair relaxing in a home

" Well well Godfrey I thought you'd love to kill people" The woman

"Yuyo my Yūyo" Godfrey said as he walked towards her then pulled her hair down hard. She slightly groaned then he kissed her.

"The dread Lord wanted souls that would turn into hollows instantly and killing people for no reason will make slow hollow transformation"

Godfrey then realized someone was at the front door. Godfrey and Yuyo walked over the dead corpses of the former owners to find out who it was.

* * *

Three more arrows were shot before Uryu made a few steps forward with his weapon and then as those arrows appeared he he shot one more behind Steppenwolf. He quickly dodged the three then disappeared only to reappear before Uryu grab him by the throat and slam him to the ground then he got cut in the shoulder. Steppenwolf turned around only to get stabbed in the shoulder by Pesche's Ultima.

He slightly grunted then pulled ot the weapon then ripped it away from Pesche he thrown it away then he walked towards him. Pesche used more Infinite Slick and Steppenwolf dodged these as well and at point blank. Then he grabbed him by his throat. Then he unsheated his sword.

"I am order by the Dark God to keep you among the living but that does not mean that I will not injure you"

He was about to stab Pesche in the stomach but then Steppenwolf dodged a blade slash from Uryu which made him release Pesche who fell to the floor unconscious, and then avoided five more shots as he tried to circle Uryu then before Uryu realized it he was punched in the gut and then thrown to the side. As he hit the wall he realized that everything started to become blurry then darkness engulfed him.

* * *

Rukia didn't know what to do she was slightly crying as her former teachers and mentor and an enemy circled towards her then five people appeared all in tribal outfits with staffs in hand that had a glowing indigo light in it.

"Show the white light of creation" The indigo light turned into white and made a energy blast, it made the undead members run away as the light made their skin sizzle.

They turned around to look at rukia, one had She has long black hair, with grey eyes she wore simple cloth wrapped around her chest and had on several silver bracelets and wrappings around her hips and legs. What seemed interesting is that she had something tattooed on her head and left leg a symbol, a ring with lines pointing outward, both up and down. She extended her hand to her.

"It is time for you to leave" with with a indigo flash they were gone.

He was finally here he didn't understand how he had gotten here but he didn't care he arrived just the same after opening the book he realized he had three labors he needed to complete. The first was to get rid of the rest of the Hand family and he did with grace,the second was to get rid of his old life permanently and that was even better. Then a voice spoke to him a female one bid him to rise and he did just that. Now he was here the Karakura cemetery. There was a faint violet glow on one of the tombstones.

"Death compels us because powerful or weak, loved or hated - no one escapes death. That includes you. The dead will rise. And you are connected to them all." He said as he went to the grave of Masaki Kurosaki The coffin was already dug up for him. . .how nice.

He opened it with out much difficulty he had to finish his last labor and thus he pulled out the skull of Masaki.

"You are the darkness made real, the power of death the color of death is yours, William Hand you are the entity of death" The voice said as he began to say an oath that would make the dream of the death of life itself into reality

"The Blackest Night falls from the skies! The darkness grows as all light dies! We crave your hearts and your demise! By my black hand...THE DEAD WILL RISE!" then a blast of dark energy erupted as ring rised up and flew through the sky and hovered over many graves.

"FLESH"the rings seemed to yell and with that many hands started to burst from the graves

Hand had to smile at this as he looked at the new ring on his finger his family name had been thought to be cursed but he discovered that it was a blessing. It would destroy everything and with that in mind he realized that it was a beautiful dream and Black was a beautiful color because now it was his color.


	8. Chapter 8

Bleach Dark side Chapter 8: The ties that bind

(I'm not so bad. A little rough, maybe - but once you get to know me - I can be a real pussycat)

She opened her eyes it almost hurt to though as she had a terrible headache.

"How much do you remember" She looked up and saw a man with a circle tattoo and several scars.

"Who are you?" She asked while trying to remember what she can.

"Kalibak Uxas the son of the great Darkseid who rules this realm. . .now answer my question" Kalibak said with a stern tone

"Darkseid?"

"Answer the question" He spoke in a even more serious gave a annoyed look then she thought back.

She remembered her becoming a arrancar and later becoming The third Espada, Then her many duels with Nnorita and then she couldn't think of anything afterward. It was blank.

"What happened to Aizen?" Nel said, looking at Kalibak.

"He was decimated by the Omega Sanction. Fool."Kalibak said as he gestured to a pile of clothes.

"The green rags you wear are odd and appealing but not proper" He handed her the former espada outfit she use to wear.

"YOU serve Darkseid now and for now you will follow my orders when you are dressed I will show you to your quarters"Kalibak left she noticed more scars on his back as well as a large tattoo of the omega symbol as well.

* * *

As he closed the door he thought over why his father would send him to check on a former espada certainly she was powerful and beaut. . .Darkseid seemed keen on him to make sure that Amatsuki did his job at right and he returned her to her proper age and gave back most of her knew that questions were going to be asked.

Orion looked around as the remaining captains in a meeting.

"I know that we are missing Captain Sui Feng but I can not let you go back without first explaining what you are dealing with"

A hologram appeared to start in the middle of the room as three new soul reapers walked into the room.

The one standing in the middle and brown hair with brown eyes with a he raised his hand and said.

"My name is Hal Jordan and I am co leader of the Kido Corps and with Captain Mayuri's help I am able to show you the emotional spectrum"

"The emotional. . .spectrum?" Sajin asked. Shifting his massive weight towards the brown haired man.

"Yes The Emotional Electromagnetic Spectrum is an energy field that is fueled by the emotions of all sentient beings. Inadvertently, sentient beings channeled and created seven unique forms of energy based on their emotions, with a color unique to the emotion"Jordan explained then he showed his green ring. The ring glowed a bright green that shined off a strange but, in a sense, righteous feeling.

"This ring is powered by well. . .Willpower or to be more specific the control of one's impulses and actions, there are other emotional powered energies but how many is a question I cannot answer"

Ukitake showed his blue ring. "This ring is powered by hope" he brought it up on a hologram the symbol of the ring ring with "arms" growing from the top and pointing down and inward. This ring had same glow, but it emitted a different feeling than the green ring.

* * *

Grayven walked through the halls of his father's kingdom. He used to think it would be his but after his exile he realized that no matter what he does he will never gain the thought back to when he tried

"I have the blood of a god it is my right my birthright I will rule this world I will rule EVERYTHING!"

His father shook his head. Darkseid then look at Grayven with hard look.

"You have no right and blood means little only the strong thrive and I will have to show you why" He put his hands on a building and lifted it up in the air then before Grayven could react it was sent crashing down.

He had a small scar above his right eye the only thing remaining of that attack. The remains of the building laid around him, this would happen to him if he defiled his father. Nothing but broken pieces.

It was painful but it taught him a valuable lesson.

"I am the son of great Darkseid nothing you say or do will matter"

Grayven used to be arrogant, foolish and prideful.

The gray walls of Las Noches seemed to reminded him of what he could of had and a painful death that would of came if he even tried it, He used to be rude and vain because of the green energy powered soul reaper. Grayven grinded his teeth in anger, wishing he could beat him until he was nothing but red, fine, bloody paste.

"Rayner" That foolish reaper had gotten in his way and ruined his plans so many times the last time lead to his exile.

After his defeat he wandered at it first the rest of the realm but then he moved on to others, Earth which was the least to say boring even with their supposed rock and roll revolution and hell was well, hell. Even if he saw Desaad in it. He was close to his father's chamber. His father wanted him there along with his brother and mother.

He felt arms push him back into a wall.

Pecaminosa Rosa had her hand to his chest Her eyes had welled with tears.

"I missed you."

* * *

She slowly opened her eyes and as she opened them Hiyori realized that she was being looked at it.

"Yo, I thought that you could be causing all sorts of pain but it turns out you're just a wuss yep yep yep." Demente was staring at her with greenish yellow eyes and a smile on her face. Wide enough to hear creaks.

Hiyori instantly became angry and wanted to hit the girl in front of her but she couldn't move her hands as they were chained to the wall as well as her legs and waist. She looked at them before looking at Demente, Shirting her jaw side to side.

"You want to hit me don't you?. . . " Enriqueta then got uncomfortably close to Hiyori with the smile turning into a annoyed frown she put her hand on Sarugaki's face which in turn caused her to bite Demente's hand. She was expecting her to grunt in anger or yelp in pain but instead she squealed in joy as she smiled once again.

"Good try but next time try harder I want more then a small tickle. . .Well till next time little monkey" She gave Hiyori a quick peck on the cheek and walked out of her little cell and Hiyori was left angry and confused by the sudden actions. "Hey you bitch! Kiss me again and I'll rip your lips from face and spit it out. Then we'll see who's smiling then." All she got in turn was a long string of teasing laughter from Demente.

* * *

"Hope?" Kyoraku inquired He had been friends with the 12th division captain and he never knew he even had the ring.

"yes feeling that what is wanted can be had or that events will turn out for the best"

"How does that work?" Ukitake was asked by his good friend but he couldn't really give a good answer, he merely shrugged his shoulders.

"I received this ring a month ago I am unsure on how it works. Kinda neat though."

Hal started to speak again.

"Before I talk of our sudden reveal of ourselves despite our secrecy we must focus on the enemy"

With that the projection of four horsemen.

"When the world began it was a clean slate and emotions were being discovered, the first time sentient being felt a emotion it became sentient as well.

Atrocitus appeared on the projector.

"Captain Unohana, is this the man on the horse you seen after fourth seat Hanataro Yamada attacked you?" Hal asked. Retsu merely closed her eyes and nodded. Remembering the incident.

Hal closed his eyes and signed then looked back at the hologram.

"This man is called Atrocitus he absorbed the originally entity that was born from a brother murder his kin because of jealousy for the brother, Atrocitus used to be a soul reaper until Darkseid turned him into a host for the former entity until he found a way to merge with it, He controls the red light of rage and anyone that get infected by the light will have red glowing eyes and the red energies start to push their blood out of there mouth Avoid that blood at all costs, it burns faster then acid and extremely hard to remove." The hologram then change to the color orange.

"Next is Larfleeze, like Atrocitus, he originally was a normal soul reaper until he was captured and his purpose was to be the host of the former entity that was born from a woman wanting an apple but his own greed overpowered the entity and merged with it. The orange light of Avarice is what powers him and with it he can make constructs of those he has killed, I believe that lieutenant Abarai and the hollow had noticed first hand how this power works"

* * *

Kalibak waited,his arms crossed over thinking and then the door opened.

"It is about time" Kallibak spoke as Nel started to move into the hallway. She said nothing until she was in front of Kalibak.

"Since you seem to know so much where are my Fraccion Dondochakka and Pesche" Kalibak slightly grimaced as though annoyed then said

"Pesche Guatiche is being healed because of a sudden attack by the enemy and Dondochakka was captured by the same enemy"

Her eyes widened in surprise, letting it set in before she , to Kalibak's surprise, yelled.

"I need to see Pesche now!" She was very concerned and wanted to get answers from him on what had happened.

* * *

Godfrey seemed to be unimpressed by the figure in front of him, it was Ryuken Ishida."A friend of mine had given me the name of the person that had to stop his daughter from attacking are you Gordon G. Godfrey"

He put a hand over his mouth to stifle a laugh and Yuyo put her hand on her sword "Me? I am G. Godfrey Goode" The he put his hands together in a prayer like motion.

"But it was me that disturbed the little girl's mind now would you kindly _walk away and never mention me to anyone_" Ryuken knew what he was trying to do and struggled into giving into the wonder- NO! he was not going to be controlled. He quickly lined up a shot and fired it at Godfrey only for Yuyo with her zanpaktou it is a shape of golden laced steel, it acts as a basic curved Katana.

That made Godfrey giggle. "so it seems that you can resist. . . good I will enjoy having my Yuyo kill you slowly and painfully but before that _please oh please tell me how I ruined the little girl's innocence_" This angered Ryuken that Godfrey would try it again but this time , to his horror, complied.

* * *

Then it changed to the next horseman.

"Then there is Parallax" Jordan seemed slightly uneasy when saying the name but continued."A being that is composed of fear shrouded in yellow light, this entity was until three years ago imprisoned by us but somehow it escaped and seemed to take a new host as nothing that I know of can overcome it accept those adept in the green light, it will bond to the host completely taking over the mind and soul of what it infected and augment the power of said host" Others slightly looked around.

"Finally the fourth and strongest horsemen is Nekron he has been called The Lord of the Unliving and has existed since the king himself. . ." everyone seemed to raise in eyebrow at this with a look of surprise. "He is powered by the energies outside of the emotional spectrum, He is powered by the black and with this power he has been shown to resurrect the bodies of those long dead or resurrected turning them into soulless killing machines that use their memories to try and kill their respective families of friends."

* * *

Kalibak seemed uninterested in what Nel had said then spoke himself.

"That is not possible right now he is still healing from his fight"

She seemed unfazed by those words and continued with the same statement but with a more calm demeanor.

He pulled out his zanpaktou.

"I have given you a direct order to wait now will you follow it"

She didn't want to fight but she needed to make sure her friend was okay.

"Please I need to make sure that he is alright and it will take a few moments and thus you can take me to my quarters as well. . .then everyone will be happy" Nel reasoned with a hint of pleading.

Kalibak was not amused and would of again said no but something about her brown eyes seemed to make it hard for Kailbak to refuse it gave him a strange feeling and he didn't like it.

"Fine but I will be behind you. . .do not wonder far there are somethings in my father's temple you will not like" He knew that Sentakusha was probably done with the weakling by now.

* * *

Grayven looked at Rosa she had been on his said before his exile and in many of his plans she seemed to always be there.

He had once planned to use a device made by the 12th Division of the soul society. The device was called The Zeta beam. It would allow him to not only become even stronger, it would allow him to be anywhere of his choosing allowing him to not only defeat his his father but also the King of the soul society himself. He could of done it alone but she had to come.

She always seemed to be quite loyal to him but she had not given a clear reason why nor did he ask. Even though they did not get the Zeta beam in due to his hated enemy Kyle Rayner which he would deal with in time since his return . Pecaminosa she became quite loyal to him and him alone as she followed him where ever he went until his loss at the hands of his father. now she was in front of him crying of his return. He grabbed her by her palm then as she was going to say something more he kissed her deeply.

"I will make sure that you will never have to miss me again"

* * *

Then someone walked into the captains meeting it was a member of the Onmitsukidō.

"What is the meaning of this" Yamamoto seemed unhappy with the intrusion especially at such a important time.

The messenger bowed before he spoke, "Many apologies head captain I feel that the news I bring is very important."

"Well?" Yamamoto spoke.

"The sector of the human world called Karakura Town is suffering from very large amounts of spiritually powered deaths and undead creatures roaming the town and attacking the living by. . .ripping out their hearts" He seemed to take a pause as he felt disturbed by the heart. "We have several agents and volunteered soul reapers ready to deal with the threat we merely need your permission to fight the new enemies".

Yamamoto went deep in thought then gave permission. Hal Jordan then spoke.

* * *

"Rayner and Gardner I need you two to give assistance anyway possible" Gardner left quickly as well as Rayner.

Balance it is what the world needs and he would give to them as there was too much life and death would sweep across this land and bring balance. Libra watched as ébano linterna destroyed what was necessary. He turned around as he knew someone was behind him. "Sajin Komamura have you come to balance the light" The robed figure turned around to see it was Sajin.

He pulled out a scale themed spear with unique blade style, the wavy pattern of snake or flame. He gave it a twirl and looked at the large captain.

"Time to bring in the reign of Darkseid"


	9. Chapter 9

Bleach:Darkside: Chapter 9:The Silent Apokolips

(Out of the silent planet  
Dreams of desolation  
Out of the silent planet  
Come the demons of creation)

Libra made the first move bring the spear forward in a thrusting motion that nearly hitting Sajin in the chest as several black rings moved passed them

"Soken Ishida Rise!"

"Sora Inoue Rise!"

"Yuichi Shibata Rise!"

"Shōta Toyokawa Rise!"

"Yui Toyokawa Rise!"

"Heita Momoyama Rise"

"Adrian Straker (Shrieker's name for this story)Rise!"

These hands started to rise from the graves as Libra brought his spear down trying to cut Sajin in half but he side stepped it and pulled out his sword in order to not only block the attack but also tried to cut the head off but it merely cut the hood and revealed the warrior's face.

He had long black hair that was unkempt and tied in a one-tie ponytail he also had light tan skin with three scars on his left cheek the goes up to above his eyebrow, his eyes were completely white.

"Will you serve the will of Darkseid or would you prefer death. . . the day of Apokolips is at hand, sir, and I am only its prophet. Choose"

"How about I answer with this Roar, Tenken!" He brought his sword down and a larger one appeared.

Sajin needed to make this fight fast as the spread of these black rings were faster then he believed and the other captain needed to stop the spread of black rings.

* * *

Toshiro also was brought down to help kankura town too but was stopped by what he saw. He looked through a window and people were tearing at each other.

"Get off me. GET IT OFF ME!" There was man tearing at his wrists as a woman started to throw items at the floor and screaming at something that wasn't there. As she did it was causing them to panic to the point of death.

"You won't get me, you will not GET ME!"

"Boo!" Toshiro heard a voice from behind him and quickly turned around only to see a man in a gray suit wearing a poorly-stitched burlap sack with a hangman's noose dangling around the neck and a gun in his hand. He fired it quicker then Hitsuguya could think.

"Scared you didn't I"

* * *

Ichigo faced a dilemma, He left Orihime at Hueco Mundo but then there was the attack on his home too many problems and too little time to deal with all of them. He made his way to his home in hopes that his family was safe only to be stopped by two people he really didn't have time for.

Grimmjow and Clark.

"Bout time you should up Ichigo" Grimmjow had a smile

"Alright Grimmjow you can take out that. . .Soul Reaper" And before anything could be said, Clark flew off.

* * *

A red ring flew over the sky as Kukaku tried to get her brother prepared for the eventual fight against Darkseid. She was informed by a kido corps member named Kyle Rayner as she reached his door she heard.

"Genju Shiba. You have great rage in your heart. You belong to the escarlata linterna"

She opened the door and saw her brother hunched over in a corner.

"Ganju?" Kukaku said with annoyance.

He turned around, his eyes red, blood seeping out of his lips.

He screamed at her then spit his blood in her direction. She blocked it with her wooden arm and became horrified when the arm started to melt. She pulled it off and threw it on to the floor. He took one step closer but then stopped.

"Now is not the time return to me" Genju lifted his head up and then disappeared in red light.

Kukaku needed to understand what was happening with the world.

* * *

Toshiro opened his eyes only to see a distorted world.

"Hello there my little snowflake"

Toshiro looked around as the walls of the building started to shift towards him threatening to fall but never truly falling.

"Welcome to my world and in here. . . Fear is power" Then the ground started to rumble as another kind of scarecrow he has several fluorescent orange hypodermic needles strapped to the fingers of his right hand and wears a hood over his scarecrow mask, which has gas mask tubes protruding from the cheeks.

Crane was the size of a giant as Hitsugaya tried to hide behind a building

"What are you doing, little snowflake?"

A large yellow light pierced through the windows but narrowly avoiding Hitsugaya

"Dare to step into my gaze!"

* * *

Jordan. . .Hal Jordan kido corps member of sector 2814 was sitting down waiting to sit with a former member Tessai and now was speaking with former rogue soul reaper Kisuke Urahara.

"So what can I do for ya" Kisuke spoke with ever present underlying sarcastic tone.

Jordan looked at his ring.

"I came to meet an old friend and I think that the soul society needs any kind of help it can get so I would like to purchase any kind of well. . .anything that may help in the coming battle"

Before Kisuke could say anything Tessai flown threw a wall.

"Are you afraid of me NOW!" Clark looked enraged clutching a hand out as he looked at both Kisuke and Jordan

"Oh, just watch this, okay? You're about to see Soul Reapers die in ways you've never seen before" He charged towards a downed Tessai but was then stopped by a green wall.

"Sorry but I just can't let you do that" Jordan clutched his hand and made a large green glove to knock back the glove hit it was cut in half by a pair of Interlocking double-glaives.

They flew into the air and made a quick U turn as it landed into the hand of Saren Arkillo.

Clark smiled and was ready to fight in the battle but Arkillo stopped him.

"We have what we need now inform Grimmjow that time is up"

Kent became very angry, his eyes started showing a red gleam but then he started down and touched his chest and with that he flew off. Jordan was ready to give chase but Arkillo threw his weapon at Jordan only for it to be blocked by Urahara.

* * *

Kalibak knelled before his god. He had token the woman to her friend Sentakusha had made all the necessary assessments to make sure that he would not remember the fight against Kalibak's uncle. Now His supposed family was all here, his brother Grayven, his uncle Steppenwolf, his father Darkseid and, Grayven's mother Alma and then in a corner was Sentakusha.

"My sons, we are here to decide the fate of the new arrivals"

"First is our first captured enemy"

"Ulquiorra Cifer step forward"

He walked forward with his somber expression.

Steppenwolf looked down on to him and spoke.

"Ulquiorra we understand your service to the false god and now we have presented you with the option of joining orden secreta, a six person group that must report only to Darkseid. What say you?"

Before Ulquiorra could say anything, Alma stepped down from her throne.

"Before you answer know this. . .I will show the secrets of the human heart if you agree" Her voice sounded completely emotionless but with a hint of sadness.

Ulquiorra seemed to be slightly confused by this statement.

The human heart something that seemed unrealistic yet it interested him maybe he could learn more.

As he agreed the next prisoner was walked in.

Orihime didn't seem to know what to do.

"Why are we even doing this she is under my domain" Sentakusha raised her hand and laughed arrogantly but stopped when Darkseid looked at her direction.

"No she will be under Alma's tutoring" Sentakusha was surprised. She was going to challenge it but she knew hat there would be none of that.

Before Orihime could say anything She was knocked out and dragged off.

* * *

Clark had to make his way back but then a streak passed by him. He stopped turned around only to see no one then he bumped into someone, He turned around only to see Yoruichi.

"Get out of my way now!" Clark threatened ready to raise his blade.

"Sorry can't do that" She said giving her own stare.

Clark tried hard to not fly over to her and rip her apart, he bit his cheek trying to keep himself in check.

"For Laurie" he thought to himself then offered a alternative.

"Look I know you're probably a friend of that loser but I just want you to leave right now and I'll forget you were here"

Before either could move a garganta opened with someones bare hands.

He slightly stepped out before the two combatants.

"Young one begone I have a soul reaper I must destroy" He commanded as Clark's stare started to get more angrier by the second but order were orders and Clark flew into the garganta.

"You are. . .Arturo Plateado?" Yoruichi spoke waiting for a response.

Arturo had a very bored expression but he decided to ask,

"How do you know my name?" His expression didn't change.

"I am Yoruichi Shihoin and I know many things about you like how you were a arrancar that was sealed away by central 46"

"So what of it?. . .with Lord God Darkseid I will not stop until I get my vengeance on all soul reapers"

* * *

Lisa started to scream out in pain as Desaad finished with his time with Lisa.

"I won't tell you a damn thing"

This caused Desaad to smile. "Don't worry little faker you understand that all hollows even yours will belong to Darkseid for all is one in Darkseid. . .Now how about you show me how that power works"

"Go to hell" Lisa had been in this room for. . .well she didn't know but what she did know was that this psycho had been torturing her trying to get her to reveal how to use her hollow but she wouldn't no to this crazy bastard and not this Darkseid person.

"Oh I've done that but don't you worry this psycho will let you know a tiny fraction of what hell will be like!"

* * *

Hitsugaya decided that he needed to avoided the scarecrow's stare as he climbed the side of the building. a large hand pierced it's way through the windows trying to grab Toshiro.

"YOU have nowhere to run!"

* * *

Ichigo and Grimmjow stood off looking at each other, Grimmjow made the first move throwing the long white spear Ichigo merely dodged as he made his way to Grimmjow. Then without warning the spear nearly stabbed Ichigo's back as it returned to Grimmjow's rounded up another attack but got cut off by a wall of indigo.

Rukia looked at Grimmjow with her clothes in rags. A indigo glow from her eyes. She said only on thing.

"Nok"

* * *

Sajin avoided another spear thrust.

"Why must you fight, do you know that soon all will be one in Darkseid embrace that now instead of embracing death" Libra raised his spear to the heavens.

"Scales of Judgement"

His spear started combusting with purple flames.

"Why do you not except The Dread Lord?" He started to spin his spear around then shoot forward unveiling to rings of fire in Sajin's direction.

"A dark lord that would only bring destruction and despair is someone I will never follow" Sajin spoke as he rolled over the two flaming ring, he created a large blade in order to strike down Libra but he stopped it with his spear, Komamura looked on in surprise but he then said,

"Bankai, Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō" A large armored beast appeared but Libra only gave a sad stare.

"Shame I was hoping that we could use you alive but I assume that as a heartless tool will have to do"

"Rage"

Before he could say anything he felt excruciating pain through his chest then his giant of a bankai chest plate exploded. He looked down only to see a hand through his chest with his heart in it's hand.

"You can now join in the darkness, with the true peace" and pulled his heart out.

**POWER LEVEL:10.58**

"Sajin Komamura of Earth Rise!"


End file.
